To Love an Onigri
by CarcinogenRush
Summary: HarixTohru...They love each other, but they won't admit it. What happens when Torhu almost dies? Will Hatori tell all? It sounds cliched, but it's good! I swear! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**To Love an Onigri-Chapter One**

"Hari!" Shigure said in his usual annoying, singsong way. "Guess what? Guess!" Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Must you always be such a child, Shi?" Hatori asked in a mock-stern voice. Shigure thought it over and then nodded with a silly grin.

"Wait! You didn't guess!" he pouted. Just as Hatori opened his mouth to speak, Kyo stormed in. A few seconds later, Yuki and Tohru appeared. Kyo stopped dead and looked at Hatori.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" he hissed. Hatori rolled his eyes again, but he didn't reply. Before Yuki could speak, Tohru asked,

"Does anyone want tea?" She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it up. Kyo and Yuki shook their heads and left the room.

"Please," Hatori and Shigure responded at the same time. She smiled hesitantly at Hatori as she passed him and he gave her a half-smile back-a smile he rarely gave. Shigure noticed his smile. As soon as Tohru was in the kitchen, he punched Hatori on the arm, giggling.

"What was that for?" Hatori asked indignantly.

"Hari's got a crush, Hari's got a crush!" Shigure sang out. "You naughty, naughty man, you!" Hatori glared at Shigure and he got an innocent expression on his face. He stood to leave, but Shigure stopped him.

"Hang on, what about the tea my lovely flower is preparing for us? You wouldn't want to be rude and hurt her feelings, now would you?" Hatori hesitated and then sat back down. Shigure smiled. Tohru came out holding a tray with the tea and a little snack.

"I know that it was childish to make a snack, but I noticed that Shigure spent all night writing and I wasn't sure if he had eaten yet, and I figured that Hatori was still living off that gross instant food." As soon as she said that, she blushed. Tohru looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"But true," Shigure pointed out thickly. He had already started eating. Tohru smiled.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked. Her eyes flicked towards Hatori involuntarily.

"I do believe we're set. Thank you, dear flower of mine!" Shigure exclaimed. Tohru blushed again.

"Yes, thank you, Tohru. I _have_ been living off of instant food lately," Hatori admitted. Shigure coughed and threw a piece of bread crust at him. Hatori scowled at Shigure.

"Yes?" Shigure asked sweetly.

"Now, was that really necessary?" he asked Shigure exasperatedly. Tohru chuckled to herself and left.

**Tohru's POV**

I shouldn't be feeling this way about Hatori. He will never feel about me that way I feel about him. Not that I am ever going to tell him how I feel, but I wish I could. I wish I could tell him how much I love him. What if Yuki or Kyo ever found out? They'd be furious with me… and Hatori. And what about Akito? I couldn't bear it if Hatori was hurt by him again. It would be too terrible to bear. Oh, mom, I wish you were here! I desperately need someone to talk to about this.

I can't tell Uo and Hana, either. They'll complain about the age difference. They'll ask me why I love him. Why _do_ I love him? I've asked myself this question so many times, yet I've never been able to truly answer it. I love everything about him. They way his eyes become sharp when he's deep in thought, the way his hair falls into his face. I love the way he's so kind and yet so serious at the same time. I have so many mixed emotions within me.

Every time I look at him, I feel love, awe, and happiness. He's always so willing to put people before himself. Take Momiji, for example. He's always with Momiji. He always takes care of him. He's just…amazing in so many ways that I can't define. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

No one ever loves the onigri.

**Hatori's POV**

Shigure teases me about loving Tohru, and I deny it, but I know it's true. I do love Tohru. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Kana. It's wrong to love someone so much younger than me, but I can't help it. She's so sweet, so innocent. She's never once turned any of us away. I can see why everyone cares for her so much. Tohru's always so selfless. She never puts herself before anything. Even cooking comes before her. It's amazing that, despite all she's been through, she's still so happy, helpful. She's perfect in every way possible.

It always makes me smile when a blush creeps across her face. Just the slightest thing can set it off. When Tohru talks, she always brightens the room. Her mere presence is enough to lighten the mood. She's never afraid to be herself. She's never afraid of losing her memory. The fact that she would give up her memory to stay friends with any of us is just so…astounding. She's done so much for this family. She doesn't love me, though. I know she doesn't.

Who wants a frozen heart?

**Regular POV**

"Stay for dinner, won't you?" Shigure begged Hatori. Tohru stopped just outside the room, waiting for Hatori's response.

"I don't know, I don't want to inconvenience Tohru by making her work harder," Hatori answered. Tohru walked in after he had given his answer.

"Hatori, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, pretending that she hadn't heard the conversation just before.

"If you're sure it won't be too bothersome, I guess I will," Hatori agreed. He smiled at Tohru, and she smiled back, blushing. Shigure watched them thoughtfully. Maybe he and Ayame could figure something out to do with the two of them… Out loud, he said,

"Oh, sure, you agree for _Tohru_." Tohru's blush deepened, and even Hatori turned a faint pink.

"Don't be stupid, Shigure," Hatori said. Tohru slipped out of the room before anyone could say something to her. Walking into the kitchen, she let out a confused sigh. Since when did Hatori blush? And why _did_ he agree for her? _Maybe…no, don't bother thinking it,_ _Tohru,_ she thought to herself. She tried to keep her mind off of it, but it kept nagging at her,

_Maybe he loves me? Oh, I'm so stupid! Stop thinking like that, Tohru! He can't love you! He-_

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, ripping her out of her thoughts. "I'm not going to be here for dinner. Something's come up at the school and I need to take care of it. Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. "You look a little fevered."

"Eh? Oh, no, not fevered! Just the remnants of a blush!" Tohru smiled. "Don't worry. Have fun at school…well, the school-related thing, I guess. Be careful!" Yuki smiled slightly. He waved and then left. Tohru turned back to the stove. When she was satisfied that everything was taken care of, she walked out to where Shigure and Hatori were sitting. "Um, are you done with your dishes? I'll take them for you." Shigure smiled.

"Ah! You're always so good to us!" he sighed happily. Blushing. Tohru grabbed his plate and cup. "But you blush so easily!" Her blush deepened, much to Shigure and Hatori's amusement.

"Are you done, Hatori?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mm? Oh, yes, thank you. Would you like some help?" he asked, watching her struggle with everything.

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask Hatori to-," she began anxiously. In one fluid motion, Hatori rose and took half of the dishes.

"Really," he smiled, "I don't mind." She smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks," she whispered. Shigure opened his mouth to say something, and then changed his mind. Hatori and Tohru walked to the kitchen. They both went to open the door, and their hands brushed up against each other's. They both pulled back immediately, hands tingling. Hatori pulled the door open and let Tohru go first. Without looking at Shigure, he closed the door.

"I'll dry," he offered. Tohru opened her mouth to protest, but Hatori held up a hand. "Honestly, I insist. You deserve it." They began to wash the dishes. Each time she handed him a dish, their hands would brush up against each other's. Each time, they would feel a shock go through their hands.

_Stop thinking this way, idiot. Technically she is still considered a minor. This is wrong!_ Hatori thought to himself.

_Oh, I love it when our hands brush. Oh! But I can't think this way! It's impossible for him to love me, _she spazzed out. "Ow!" she cried out. "How did I manage to stab myself?" She was talking to herself, but Hatori spoke anyways.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, I'm fine! Really! It's just a little cut! Really!" Her attempt to fool Hatori was unsuccessful.

"Let me see your hand," he commanded, holding out his own. Hesitantly, and somewhat reluctantly, she let him take her hand. His firm grip sent butterflies through her stomach. "How sharp was that knife?" he asked curiously.

"Pretty sharp," she admitted. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to take care of me."

"No problem to me." Hatori looked at their hands. Her small one was lost in his wide grip. Blood gently oozed from a long cut on her index finger. "Come one, let's get that cut taken care of."

**A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket story (and depending on how many people like it, possibly my last.) I absolutely _love_ Hatori and Tohru together, and alas, I have written a story for them. Enjoy! R&R welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bold italic words are Kyo's thoughts…Regular is everyone else's. **

**Chapter Two**

"He's still here?" Kyo demanded angrily. Hatori sighed and Tohru answered,

"Hatori's staying for dinner, Kyo." Kyo's eyes narrowed.

_I hate that bastard,_ Kyo thought savagely to himself. _They love each other, it's so obvious. How did I not notice it before? It was foolish of me to love her! Damn it, Hatori! _

"I'm eating upstairs," he snapped. He picked up his plate and stormed away.

"Um," Tohru said softly. She sat down at the table. Although it was just Shigure, Hatori and she, she was not uncomfortable.

"Tohru, did you hurt yourself?" Shigure asked, staring at her bandaged finger. She gave a start and then looked at her hand. She looked briefly at Hatori and then at Shigure.

"Yes, but Hatori took care of it for me," she smiled. Shigure looked at Hatori and saw that he was staring at Tohru with a sheepish smile Then Shigure looked at Tohru and smiled to see that she was drinking her tea, oblivious to Hatori's smile. They were so cute together! How was he going to get them to admit their feelings? Aya would find a way.

Shigure watched them carefully throughout the dinner/ Every few minutes, Tohru would glanced at her hand and then look up, blushing.

_His hand felt so nice around mine,_ she thought gladly, _so protective, so…loving. _She looked over and saw Shigure staring off into space. Hatori caught her eye and they smiled at one another.

_Her hand was so small,_ Hatori was thinking. _It was so delicate and warm. I wish that I could hold it more often. Or hold her. _It had taken all that Hatori had not to have pulled her into his arms in the kitchen.

"Oh!" Shigure suddenly exclaimed. Tohru squealed and Hatori jumped. "I just remembered something. I'll be back in a few minutes." Shigure stood up and went to his office. Tohru looked at Hatori and found that he was staring at her oddly.

"What?" she asked puzzled. Hatori grinned.

"You know, I don't believe I've ever heard you squeal before," he laughed. Tohru laughed with him.

"I guess you've never been around me when I've seen a spider," she told him.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Hatori asked, watching Tohru's face. _Amazing…a girl ho isn't afraid of losing her memories, yet is scared of a mere spider._ Her face twisted into dislike. "I'll take that as a yes." They laughed again.

**Shigure's POV**

I don't understand why they won't just tell each other that they love each other. It's obvious in every way possible. I mean, it's not like it's that big of a secret. Yet oddly enough, they seem to be oblivious to each other's feelings. Aya would know what to do in this situation. That's why I called him. He would give me good advice on what to do. I tease Hatori mercilessly about loving Tohru, and I suppose that I shouldn't, but I can't help it. His reactions are just too funny to miss out on. I wonder what they're doing right now.

Oh good, they're laughing, that's good. Spiders? What an odd conversation topic. Whatever floats their boats, I guess. I'm so close to going out there and forcing them to confess. I keep telling myself that it will happen all in good time, but I'm antsy. They're so cute together. Tohru always leaves Hatori happy. The day they admit their feelings will be a very happy one indeed.

**Regular POV**

Shigure walked back into the room. "I've returned!"

"We noticed," Hatori said dryly. "Where were you?"

"I told you, I had an urgent call to make to, er…Mii," he replied. "Is there dessert?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Shi-," Hatori started to say. But then Tohru smiled.

"Of course there's dessert! What kind of dinner would it be without dessert?" Shigure sighed contentedly. She stood up and walked to the end of the table. "Just let me take care of all these dished and dessert will be right out!" She piled up the plates and bowls. She stacked them on top of each other and walked to the kitchen. The door was shut and she stopped. "Eh heh heh, I forgot to open the door again, oops!"

"Let me help," Hatori said, opening the door for her. _She's so sweet! No! Stop thinking that way!_

Shigure gave a slight cough in Hatori's direction. He ignored Shigure and walked back into the kitched.

"Thank you again, Hatori," Tohru said, looking up at him. _Wow, he's kind of tall, _she thought, craning her neck to see his face.

_She's so small,_ he thought, looking down at her, _it's actually pretty cute. _ He closed his eyes, wishing he wasn't thinking that way. _It will only end with sorrow._

"Um, are you okay, Hatori?" Torhu's worried voice asked. Hatori opened his eyes, feeling a slight blush move into his face. He coughed embarrassedly.

"Ahem, um, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying," he said, smiling. The smiles came much more naturally that they had in previous months. Her hands moved quickly along the water, washing the dishes. Hatori watched her hands, mesmerized by the efficiency and grace with which they moved. Looking for a reason to hold her hand again, he told her,

"Let me look at your cut. I want to make sure it's not infected." Normally he would've felt bad for lying, but he longed to feel connected to Tohru again.

"Okay. Let me just finish these dishes, alright? Things bug me when they're left half-done," she laughed. Hatori nodded and rolled up his sleeves.

"Let me help you."

**Kyo's POV**

I hate Hatori. I hate that sick bastard. He's almost ten years older than Tohru, and yet he still loves her. Is that not just…_wrong?_ I know that he still loves Kana slightly, and I know why he loves Tohru. He's trying to look at Tohru as Kana, but she isn't. And Shigure, damn him, he's trying to get Tohru and Hatori together! He's sickening! She's not even eighteen yet! I hate them both. I hate them with a passion. They're sick people. I understand why he loves Tohru, but he shouldn't.

And what's worse, Tohru is obviously in love with Hatori. It pisses me off so much! Does she have no realization of the feelings of those close to her age? I loved her; I loved her for a long time. When I realized that she didn't love me back, I gave up on her. I guess that she's sick, too. Loving someone so much older than her? Isn't that wrong as well?

I'm lying to myself. I guess I'll never truly stop loving her.

**Regular POV**

"That dinner was delicious!" Shigure exclaimed, smacking his lips. "And dessert was, if possible, better than any dessert before!" Tohru blushed **(are we surprised she blushed?) **and shook her head.

"Oh, no, it wasn't that good. Really, I've made better!" Hatori smiled at her blush.

_She's so easy to make blush that it's almost sad,_ he thought laughingly.

"Um, I'm going to go check on Kyo, okay? I'll be right back." Tohru rose and walked up the stairs. Hatori watched her go, a slight feeling of envy settling in him.

Knocking lightly on his door, she asked, "Kyo? Are you in there?" There was a light thud and then the door opened.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"I came to talk with you. You weren't at dinner, so I thought I would come and talk with you." He opened the door further and let Tohru in. "Are you okay, Kyo? You look upset." Quietly, Kyo asked,

"Do you love Hatori?" **_What a stupid question, of course she does, it's obvious!_**

"Oh, um," she trailed off. _Well, this is an uncomfortable topic to talk about with Kyo. What should I say? If I say no, I'll be lying, but if I say yes, I might make him angry or hurt his feelings, and that's something that I don't want to do! Oh, what do I do? This is hard! Let's see here, what can I say? _"Why do you ask?" _There…it's not even an answer, so I shouldn't feel bad, should I? Oh, I'm so confused! _Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"It just seems like whenever he's here, you only have eyes for him. So, do you?" he asked again. **_I _will_ get an answer out of her, dammit! _**

_Here it is again, that unending question. Should I just come out and say it? Wouldn't that be a little weird, though? I'm sure he doesn't want to hear my deepest feelings. _"I don't know," she said. _That's considered lying too! _

_**Why is she lying to me? Is she afraid that she'll hurt my feelings? I guess she will hurt my feelings, but I'm good at hiding my feelings. **_"Okay," he said. He knew that he wasn't going to get any more information from her.

"Will Kyo join Hatori and Shigure and me downstairs?" Tohru asked. Kyo shook his head and turned away. Tohru took it as her cue to leave. "Oh, alright then," she said quietly. She walked slowly back down the stairs.

**_Crap, now _I've_ hurt her feelings!_** Kyo thought angrily.

"What was the kitty up to?" Shigure asked when Tohru came back down.

"He wasn't up to anything," she replied. Shigure nodded and went back to his book, but Hatori locked his eyes with Tohru's. He walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" his worried voice asked in her ear. He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "Talk. I'll listen." His eyes were soft, but worried. Before she knew what she was doing, she was telling him everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, this boy asked you if you love your friend, and to avoid hurting his feelings, you told him you didn't know, right?" Hatori asked.

"Yes. You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Tohru ducked her head, "It must seem rather childish."

"No, as a matter of fact, I happen to be going through the same thing," Hatori replied. Tohru looked up.

"Really?" she asked. He smiled in response. "You are so easy to talk to, Hatori. Thanks for always having time for me," Tohru smiled.

"I'll always have time for you, you know that, right?" Hatori asked seriously. Tohru looked into his eyes.

"I wish I could hug you, Hatori," she said quietly. "When will this curse be broken?" Hatori pulled her into an awkward, one-armed hug.

"I don't know," he whispered. She heard an emotion in his voice that she couldn't quite make out. She didn't care, though. She was close to Hatori, being held by him-something she had dreamed of for a long time. She opened her mouth, almost telling Hatori that the "friend" in her story was actually him, but then closed it. She didn't want to ruin the moment. It might be the only time she would be held by Hatori.

_"I love you, Hatori Sohma," _she pictured herself saying.

_"I love you too, Tohru Honda," _he would reply. _They move closer to each other, and their lips meet briefly._ Tohru laughed to herself, feeling his lips on hers and wishing that they had truly been there.

Her eyes welled up with tears, unnoticed by her. Before she could stop, she was crying into Hatori's arms. Hatori let her, pressing his face into her hair. Shigure walked in and almost said something, but then Hatori waved him out. Shigure left with a confused look. After a few minutes, Tohru calmed down. Wiping her eyes, she said,

"I'm sorry, you must think me a fool." She smiled weakly.

_This poor girl!_ Hatori thought sadly. "Quite on the contrary, Tohru." _How could I think that she's a fool?_

"I don't know why I started crying. I'm sorry, now your shirt's all wet," she laughed quietly, her voice muffles. Hatori pulled her slightly closer, wishing he could truly embrace her. He laughed along with her.

"I don't mind."

"What was wrong with Tohru?" Shigure asked concernedly to Hatori.

"She was just overwhelmed, that's all. She needed someone to vent to, and I was there," he replied. _Luckily_, he added silently to himself.

"So she's okay?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded. He was about to say something, but Tohru ambled in.

"Do you need anything before I got to bed?" she asked. She stifled a yawn, but Hatori and Shigure noticed.

"No, thank you," they answered. "Go to bed," Hatori added.

"You look like you're dead on your feet," Shigure finished. Tohru nodded tiredly and shuffled back upstairs. Hatori watched her go, a slight smile tugging at his mouth.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Shigure asked as soon as she was out of sight. "Tohru, I mean." She stopped on the stairs, debating whether or not to listen.

_It's not my business, _she finally decided. She continued up the stairs, wondering what Shigure meant.

The sun was still rising when Tohru woke up. She glanced at her clock and saw that it said 6:30, her regular time to wake up. She got up and walked downstairs to prepare breakfast. When she slid open the door, she got a shock. With her bleary morning vision, she saw the outline of a man standing in a corner, but nothing more. After a second she realized it was Hatori. She held a hand up to her forehead in relief.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked her. His voice sounded like he was suppressing a snicker.

"I think I may have just had a heart attack," Tohru said breathlessly. She took her hand from her forehead and put it on her heart, which was beating rapidly. At this, Hatori let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, but that was funny," he snickered. She laughed too.

"You just startled me. I wasn't expecting to see you," she answered. _Not like I'm complaining. Wait, he's in his pajamas. I've never seen him like this before. _She looked at him in his baggy pants and hoodie. She wished she could see this side of him more often. It was comforting to know that he wasn't always so professional. "Oh, um, would you like some coffee? Or tea?" She set the kettle on the stove.

"Tea is fine. I can make it if you want," Hatori offered.

"No, no, you're the guest," she shook her head. She opened a drawer. "What kind do you want?" Tohru pulled out a shoebox filled with teabags.

"Green?" As soon as the tea was ready, Tohru began to cook breakfast. Hatori inhaled as the scent of the food reached his nose. Tohru smiled happily as he sighed in approval.

"Um, about last night…" she began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart on you. I don't know why that happened."

"No, don't worry. Really, I didn't mind. Actually, I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough around me." _Especially since she was so nervous around me before,_ he added silently to himself.

Tohru's smile widened, remembering how being close to Hatori had felt. She walked over to the buffet and grabbed some dishes. "I'm going to go set the table," she told him. "I'll be right back. Could you watch the food for me?" _Wait, he shouldn't have to. He's the guest,_ she thought. She almost told him that, but he smiled and said,

"Of course." _She's about to change her mind,_ he thought, watching her bite her lower lip._ She always bites her lower lip when she's about to change her mind._ "Don't bother changing your mind," he added, seeing her open her mouth.

"How did you know I was going to change my mind?" she asked in surprise. "Oh, I know how," she realized. _Wow, he notices the little things I do? Maybe he loves me. Oh, no, he doesn't, don't be foolish._

_Why did I notice that? Do I really watch her that much? I should be ashamed of myself, but oddly enough, I'm not._ Tohru blushed as Hatori's eyes locked onto hers. To Tohru's surprise, Hatori blushed as well. Before she could say anything stupid, (**which she seems to have a knack for :P) **she hurried out into the dining room.

_He blushed again. I've never seen him blush this much before. Come to think of it, yesterday was the first time I had seen him blush. He's cute when he blushes; he seems more childish. _She could feel his eyes on her back as she left, and it pleased her. _I know he doesn't love me though. I'm just a child in his eyes; I know that I am. _She sighed and began setting the table.

_She's adorable,_ Hatori thought. _She's simply adorable. I know that sounds lecherous coming from me, but it's just undeniable. Tohru is seemingly perfect._

Tohru walked back into the kitchen. Before she could see Hatori, he quickly turned to the food. He could feel his blush deepening.

_This is ridiculous_, he snapped at himself._ How is it that when any other girl has looked or spoken to me, I remained emotionless, but whenever Tohru looks my way, I always turn some shade of pink? It's simply crazy. I shouldn't be affected this way._ He looked up as Tohru walked around, humming absentmindedly. He hurriedly looked away as she looked at him. Neither spoke for a minute, leaving an awkward silence. The kitchen door slid open and in waltzed Shigure. Tohru jumped and Hatori started. Suddenly Tohru was aware that she had been staring at Hatori.

"Mm, something smells wonderful!" he cried. "Oh, it looks simply amazing. Doesn't it, Hatori?" He nudged Hatori in the back and glanced at Tohru. Instead of answering, Hatori rolled his eyes at him. Tohru didn't notice anything.

_How long have they been down here together? Judging by the tea and food being made, it seems as though they've been down here for a while. Hmm,_ Shigure thought. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Out loud, he said,

"Aaya is coming over later today. I figured today was the best day to have him come over, because Yuki has another school meeting and Kyo is just sitting in his room all day, so alas, he shall arrive soon!" He smiled, looking proud of himself. Hatori shot him a look that asked,

_Why? What have you done?_ Shigure's grin only widened, leaving Hatori to contemplate the coming horror.

They walked out to the dining room and sat down to eat. Within a half hour, the doorbell rang. Tohru got up and walked happily to the door.

"Tohru! My sweet!" Ayame's voice cried. Tohru laughed. Shigure grinned. Hatori groaned.

"Please, God, save me!" Hatori muttered.

**A/N: Mmkay, I know it was a short one, but I've been at Drama Club everyday until 6:30, and then I have homework, so I have no time to update, and this will continue through May 15. I'm sorry for those who wish me to update it very frequently, but I PROMISE! that I will update the moment Drama Club has ended! Anyways, up on the beginning when she was all, "I wish I could hug you," and crap, she only said that because she was all tired and upset and stuff. The minute I wrote it, I was like, "Shoot! That's wayyy too lovey-dovey for friendship!" so I made it so that Tohru was just tired and stressed and upset. And hey, who wouldn't want to hug Hatori? Hee hee hee… So, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hatori, you don't really mean that!" Ayame cried mournfully. "You know you love me!" Hatori gave a smile.

"Mm, sure," he replied. Ayame turned to Shigure.

"So am I to take it that my dear brother isn't here?" Ayame asked. Shigure shook his head.

"Nope. Yuki's at school for something," Shigure replied. "Uh, where'd Tohru go?" The kitchen door opened and Tohru walked out with a tray. Tea rested atop it.

"She's to good for you, Shigure," Ayame said. Tohru shook her head. "Don't you agree, Hatori?"

_Curse that idiot!_ Hatori thought. "What?"

"Just say 'right.'"

"…Right…" Hatori said slowly. He looked up when he heard Tohru laughing. _I love when she smiles. God, I'm a lech!_ he yelled at himself.

_They're like teenagers!_ she laughed to herself. _I've never seen Hatori act like this before. He's so…loose._

_Hmmm, Hatori has definitely changed…I can't put my finger on it…hmm, what's different about him? Aw, he's looking at Tohru! And is that a blush I see? Ooh, Hatori's in love, Hatori's in love!_ Ayame sang to himself joyfully. Ayame poked Shigure and pointed at Hatori, giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Hatori asked. Then he realized why. "You idiot." Ayame's giggle grew louder. Then he stood up, pulling Hatori with him.

"Hatori, I believe we must talk," Ayame said firmly.

"Aaya," Hatori started.

"Come along," Ayame said. He pulled Hatori into the kitchen. "So, how goes your love for Tohru?" he stated.

"Aaya," Hatori began warningly, "I don't-"

"You do too love Tohru; don't deny it, sweet Hari!" Ayame said, patting Hatori's head. "Now speak."

* * *

"Tohru, what do you think of Hatori?" Shigure asked.

_First Kyo, now Shigure? I really can't lie to Shigure, this is his house! I definitely can't lie. Oh, what do I say, what do I say? Oh goodness, oh goodness! No lying. That's out of the question. But if I tell the truth, he might tell Hatori!_

"I promise not to tell him," he said, seemingly reading her mind.

"I think…he's…very nice?" she said, struggling to reign in what she really wanted to say. He rested his chin in his hand thoughtfully. "Well…um, you _promise_ not to tell?"

"Absolutely. Why? Do you love him?"

"I-ye-hmm," she hung her head, blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll stop interrogating you now," he promised. She whispered a "thanks." A few moments later, Ayame and Hatori came walking out of the kitchen. Ayame was beaming and Hatori was blushing. He was tomato red.

_Hee hee hee,_ Ayame thought, replaying the situation in his head.

* * *

"Why does it matter?" Hatori had asked.

"Because _she_ could replace your loneliness, and you know that you love her, so why not tell her? She obviously feels the same way about you." Hatori stared at Ayame. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Ayame asked.

"I was trying to think of the best way to kill you," Hatori stated.

"Hari!" Ayame cried. "You're so mean to me!" Hatori sighed. _He's being an idiot as usual_, Hatori thought. "What are you thinking about? You thinking about Tohru?" Hatori turned and opened the kitchen door. "Don't deny it," Ayame muttered, suddenly serious. "You'll have to admit it soon, Hatori. Before it's too late." The change in Ayame's voice made Hatori stop.

"I know," he whispered. Ayame smiled and followed him out.

* * *

Towards the afternoon, Tohru knocked on the door of Shigure's office where he had been talking with Hatori and Ayame.

"The door's open," Shigure called. Tohru opened the door tentatively and walked in.

"Um, lunch and dinner is on the top shelf of the refrigerator. I've got to go to work in a couple of minutes. I should be home around midnight or so. Maybe 11:30. So, um, I'll see you all later. Good-bye, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori," she said, nodding at them. She turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her. Hatori looked at Shigure.

"Does she walk home by herself?" he demanded.

"Not usually. Kyo or Yuki tend to walk home with her." Hatori's face relaxed and he settled back into his chair. Ayame and Shigure exchanged quick, smug glances.

"Ooh!" Ayame cried suddenly. "I want to walk her home tonight! I _never_ get to talk to her by myself!"

"I don't see why not," Shigure said. "What do you think, Hari?" Hatori stood up.

"I think that I'm going back to the Sohma estate and avoiding you two for a while. Good-bye."

"Bye, Hari," they said. Ayame blew him a kiss. Once he was out of earshot, Ayame turned to Shigure.

"What did you manage to find out from Tohru?"

"Oh, she loves Hatori. Very deeply. I get the feeling that she thinks Hatori doesn't love her back, though. Which brings us to Hatori. What did you find out?" Ayame grinned.

"Oh, he most definitely loves Tohru. Even mentioning her name brings a smile to his face. Now comes the _real_ battle."

"What's that?" Shigure asked.

"Getting them to admit it to _each other_."

* * *

"Tohru! Tohru!" a voice cried out. Tohru looked up from her work.

"Momiji!" she called. "Hi!"

"Hi Tohru! What's up? Is papa giving you too much work?" he asked, unwrapping a piece of candy. Tohru laughed.

"Oh, no, he's not working me too hard. How have you been lately?" she asked. Momiji grinned.

"I've been good! Only Hatori told me I need to lay off the candy, but I don't want to! Isn't that mean? He said I eat to much candy!" Tohru laughed again.

"Oh Momiji, you're so cute," she smiled. Momiji grinned back.

"So, do you want some help with your work? Papa said that I shouldn't help the hired people, but I like you! And you get sick easily!" Momiji exclaimed. "So, do you want help? Do you? Do you?" Tohru looked at Momiji.

"Oh, no, Momiji, I couldn't possibly. I don't want you to get into trouble. Besides, just talking to you helps me get through work quicker!"

"Aww, okay. So what do you want to talk about?" he asked, sitting on a table. Swinging his legs back and forth, he stared at Tohru expectantly.

"Oh, um, I don't know. What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Hmm…uh-oh, mama's coming. I can't be caught by her again. She'll tell papa. I've got to go, Tohru. I'll see you at Shigure's house sometime!" he said. He waved and then disappeared. Tohru sighed and went back to her work.

* * *

By the time Tohru was done with work, it was almost midnight. She wearily shut off the lights and walked outside. When she saw Ayame there, she screamed.

"Now really, am I _that_ terrifying?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ayame, you just scared me. I was not expecting to see you leaning up against the door that way. So, um, what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm walking you home, of course!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Oh, okay," Tohru said, smiling.

"How have you been lately?" Ayame asked.

"Good, I guess. How about you?" _What is going on?_ she asked herself. _How come Ayame is walking me home? Oh no, is he going to ask me about Hatori? I don't want him to! That would be weird. I don't know him as well as I know Shigure. And even _that_ was uncomfortable. What's going on?_

"Good, good." Ayame took a big gasp. "Tohru, I have the perfect dress for you!" he sang.

"I-what? For what? I mean, where would I wear it? I-why?" she asked. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, because that isn't how I meant it! I just meant that I don't understand what the dress is for! Or where I would wear it! I didn't mean to be rude or anything!" she fretted. Ayame chuckled.

"Oh, Tohru, don't worry. I don't think that you could be rude if you tried. No, no, the dress is perfect! Kagura wanted to go dancing one night-no, not club dancing, silly, just for fun- and she asked me to make _her_ a dress, and I decided you can come with us! We'll _all_ go dancing! Won't that be fun! Yes, I rather thought so! Now let's see, we still have your measurements from the last dress, so this should be a piece of cake!" Ayame hummed to himself joyfully. _Hopefully Kagura will agree to go dancing! I just wanted to see the reaction from Hatori when he saw Tohru in the dress I am going to make her. It will be perfect!_ He grinned to himself in pride. _I'm so smart!_

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Now come on, let's get you home. You need sleep!" Ayame pulled her along with him.

**A/N:**** Finally, after like, three months, I'm back into this story! I've been uber busy, and now that I'm not really, apart from Summer Soccer, I can write more of this! So review as always if you love me! Smooches! Oh, and as for the whole thing where Ayame says "Just say right" and Hatori says "...right..." I don't think that would really happen, but my friends and I do it all the time, and it always cracks us up, so it's kind of a tribute to them more than anything else.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ayame ran back to Sohma estate and up to Kagura's house. He pounded on her door hastily. He needed to find a way for Kagura to agree to go dancing with him and Hatori and Tohru. He stood anxiously outside her door for a moment, tapping his foot impatiently, and then the door opened. Ayame sighed and grabbed Kagura by the wrist.

"Ayame?" Kagura asked, looking at him oddly, "What are you doing? It's almost one o'clock in the morning…" Ayame looked at her, startled.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. Well, now that you're awake!" he cried out. Kagura eyed him.

_Moron,_ she thought, _he knew it was one in the morning._ Sighing, she said, "What do you want, Ayame? I want to go to sleep, so hurry." Ayame clapped his hands together.

"Okay, well…you know those cute little ball-rooms where you can go dancing for the heck of it?" he asked. Kagura sighed and said,

"…Yes." _What is he planning?_

"_Well_…We're going dancing!" he sang loudly.

"What?"

"I'm making dresses for you and Tohru, and Hatori and I will go as well, along with Shigure and Mii!" he said, grinning and twirling around.

"Ayame? What are you going on about?" Kagura asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Okay, listen," Ayame muttered, suddenly serious. He looked around, making sure that no one was listening in. "Hatori and Tohru are in love with each other, and it's _painfully_ obvious to everyone except them. So I've devised a little plan that will prove just how they feel about each other."

"I'm not sure I follow your logic," Kagura shook her head._ Which is not surprising, since it's one thirty in the morning…I'll get your back for this, Ayame,_ she promised silently.

"When Hatori sees Tohru in the beautiful dress that I'm going to make for her, he will be awed at her beauty, and it will show just how much he loves her, and he and Tohru will be dancing together, so it'll give them ample opportunity!" Ayame laughed happily. "Unless Ha'ri remains oblivious to the obvious, that is." Kagura thought it over for a minute. At least Tohru would be there…and she _would_ get to wear a pretty new gown…

"Fine," she said. "I'll do it. Now let me sleep, dammit!" Kagura yelled at him.

"Oh, thank you, Kagura!" Ayame giggled. "Your dress will be ready in two days. Come by the shop and pick it up."

* * *

Hatori sat at his desk, staring off into the distance. Absentmindedly he played with his pen. Why was it that Tohru, a young, innocent girl, could make him feel in ways that even Kana couldn't? What was it about her that lifted his spirits so exponentially? He sighed, aggravated. Why couldn't he ever stop thinking about her? Did she feel the same way about him that he felt about her?

That…need for someone to talk to, to love as only companions could? Too long had to cold dragon been alone and it was time to let love in. Tohru was slowly melting him, and he knew it. If he didn't act, he would end up looking like a fool, like a child. On the same token, if it turned out that she _didn't_ love him, though, wouldn't he end up looking more a fool? Wouldn't it show just how stupid he really was? Hatori let out another sigh and stood up, finally giving way to the grumblings of his stomach.

He opened his cupboards, only to find that he had instant food. Immediately, he thought of Tohru's cooking. "Why do I do this?" he whispered aloud. His question went unanswered, even by himself.

* * *

Tohru sat on her bed, looking out at the stars. For some unknown reason, she was still awake, although she was exhausted. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ayame had said. Dancing? Tohru didn't dance. She was not good at it, and she had no clue how to ball-room dance. What would be worse would be if she were to make a fool of herself in front of Hatori. She gave a sigh.

He was so perfect to her. They were both lonely, just looking for someone to love and it made her love him even more. Her heart expanded each time she saw him. He almost took her breath away. It was wrong to love someone so much older than her this much, and she knew it, but she couldn't help not caring. Hatori was the only man she had ever felt anything close to how she did, and she wasn't sure just how many more times she would ever feel this way again.

It was a feeling that she didn't want to ever forget. Rolling over onto her side, she curled into a ball and cuddled under the blanket. As she felt the warmth envelop her, she remembered the hug that she received from Hatori in the kitchen. The hug that made her feel so protected.

* * *

Tohru woke to rain. She sighed as she looked out at the rain. That was going to put laundry on hold.

"LAUNDRY!" she screeched, throwing back her covers. She raced down the stairs, trying to put her shoes on as she moved. In the dining room sat Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. She was vaguely aware of how she looked, but she didn't care.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked calmly.

"Rain…laundry…be right back!" she squealed, wrenching the door open and speeding outside. Hatori and Ayame watched her go.

"Erm…does she do that often?" Ayame asked, suppressing laughter.

"Once in a while," Shigure laughed. A few moments later, Tohru came running back through the door, soaked to the bone. Her hair hung dripping in her face and her clothes clung to her body. "Is everything okay?" She sighed.

"I have to re-do the laundry now; it got drenched in the rain," Tohru said, staring dejectedly at the wet clothing. "Do you want breakfast?" Ayame and Shigure opened their mouths to agree, but Hatori stopped them.

"Not until you change, Tohru. Otherwise you'll get sick." Tohru looked down at herself, the fact that she was soaked momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. I'm sorry. I'll be right back down," she smiled. She turned around and pranced back up the stairs.

"Did she apologize for forgetting that she was wet?" Hatori asked. Shigure smiled.

"That does sound like Tohru," he agreed. In a matter of minutes, Tohru was back downstairs.

"Okay, so breakfast?" she asked, feeling foolish for her earlier display.

"Yum!" Shigure and Ayame answered.

"Please," Hatori said. She smiled.

"Okay! It will be out soon!" She walked into the kitchen. What to make? Something nutritious, of course, but something absolutely delicious as well. After all, Hatori and Ayame were here, so she needed to make something good. Finally she set to work, making breakfast. She made herself some tea while the food cooked, and set up a tray for the food once it was ready. Turning her attention to the stove, she began humming quietly.

* * *

In the other room, Ayame quickly explained the plan he had devised. He finished telling and clapped his hands together. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, he said,

"You may now congratulate me on my brilliance." When no one spoke, he looked up. "Well?" he demanded.

"Who would I go with?" Shigure asked confusedly.

"Why, Mii, of course!" Ayame cried.

"And what about Hatori?"

"Tohru, duh," Ayame giggled.

"All riiight!" Ayame and Shigure said, flashing each other a thumbs up.

"No," Hatori said.

"Aww, why not, Ha'ri?" Ayame whined.

"I am ten years her senior, Aaya," Hatori reminded him.

"So? You love her; she _obviously_ loves you; so it's perfect! Besides, I already told her, and you wouldn't want to let her down, now would you? And I'm making Kagura and her pretty new dresses. Come on, Ha'ri, please?" he begged.

"I hate you," Hatori said, wearily giving in. Ayame blew him a kiss. They stopped talking at the sound of the kitchen door sliding open. Tohru came walking out and set the tray down. She gave Hatori his plate, and then Ayame and Shigure theirs. She smiled at them, holding Hatori's eye longer, and then quickly walked back into the kitchen. Hatori stared after her. _"She obviously__ loves you…"_ Was Ayame right? Could they really feel the same way about each other?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Aaya, I really don't think that this is necessary," Hatori grumbled. Ayame and Shigure exchanged glances.

"And we thought _you_ were the smart one of us," Shigure teased slyly.

"Trust me-it is _absolutely_ necessary," Ayame said, smiling widely. Hatori groaned lightly and then stopped talking. "I just _knew_ you'd warm up to the idea, Ha'ri!" Ayame cried, clapping his hands while Shigure chuckled. Hatori growled and muttered under his breath.

"What's that you're saying, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked.

"Oh…nothing," Hatori answered innocently.

"Wait a second, Shi. Are you insinuating that I, Ayame Sohma, am not intelligent?" Aaya asked in a wounded voice. Shigure waved his hands.

"Of course not, Aaya!" The kitchen door slid open again and they all looked up to see Tohru walking back in lightly, carrying another tray. "Tohru, did you know that you walk on your toes?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking down at her feet. She was shocked to see that she was, in fact, on her toes. "Oh, I guess I do, don't I? I never realized it before," she said, wondering why Shigure had brought it up in the first place. Hatori and Ayame looked at him as well, wondering the same thing. Noticing their faces, he said,

"I just think that it's cute. Don't you think so, Aaya?" he asked. Catching on, Ayame winked at her and said,

"Simply adorable! Wouldn't you agree, Hatori?" Shigure muffled a snicker as Hatori turned red.

"I…uh…I'll be right back," Hatori said, standing and walking into the kitchen, his face bright red. _Damn you, Ayame, why do you always put me on the spot? _Hatori thought furiously. He leaned over on the counter, his head in his hands.

"Um, Hatori?" Tohru asked in a soft voice. There was the quiet sound of the kitchen door closing, and then suddenly she was next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked in an alarmed voice. He coughed embarrassedly and said,

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I alarmed you." He smiled half-heartedly, which she returned.

"You seemed very upset a moment ago…are you certain that you're alright?" she asked, brow furrowing in concern. "I don't mean to press, and if you want me to leave you alone, just say the words, but I…" she hesitated, not sure of how much to say. "I don't like seeing you upset," she finally whispered, heat flooding to her face. Hatori looked up and into Tohru's eyes. He gave her a wide smile.

"Thank you, Tohru. That means a lot to me," he said. _More than you think_, he added silently. A few seconds later, he turned a light pink, realizing how dumb he had sounded. He stared at Tohru nervously, and was relieved to see her smiling happily.

"Um, well, if you're sure you're okay…I just wanted to make sure," she said. She picked up another tray and headed back out to where Ayame and Shigure were sitting, confused. Why had he run off like that? That wasn't like him…so what was he doing?

* * *

"Shigure, is Tohru here?" Kagura asked. "We're supposed to go visit Ayame today." Kagura stood in the hall with her hands clasped together, eyes bright and excited. Kyo, walking down the stairs, stopped at the sound of Kagura's voice. He carefully walked up a few steps backwards, turned, and fled.

"Tohru? You're not looking for Kyo?" Shigure asked in surprise.

"Nope, Tohru. We need to pick up our dresses!" Kagura cried. As Tohru came down the stairs, she called, "Tohru!"

"Oh, hi, Kagura! Are you ready to go see Ayame?" she asked. Kagura grinned and grabbed Tohru's hand.

"Yes! Let's go! Bye Shi!" Kagura said. "'BYE KYO!" she screamed up the stairs, earning cringes from Tohru and Shigure. There was a moment's pause, and then a muffled,

"'Bye, Kagura," wafted down the stairs. Tohru chuckled at his resigned farewell.

"Lunch is in the refrigerator, just in case I don't get back before lunchtime. See you later!" Tohru waved.

* * *

"Tohru! Kagura! Hello!" Ayame cried. "Your _fabulous_ kimonos are almost ready! Mine is just fixing the last ribbon!"

"What kind of dancing are we going to do?" Tohru asked.

"I thought we'd go ballroom dancing! I made beautiful dancing kimonos for you both, as well as Mii! Follow me!" Ayame said, flourishing his hand towards the back room. Tohru and Kagura exchanged excited looks and followed behind.

"Um, Ayame…I don't know how to ballroom dance. They only dances I know are the ones from _The Sound of Music_," Tohru said, blushing.

"_The Sound of Music_?" Ayame asked, smiling. "You and Kagura are like twins! That's all she knows how to dance as well! This will be_fun_!" The two girls exchanged glances.

"We never said we danced them _well_," Kagura pointed out.

"Or danced them at all," Tohru added. Kagura nodded in agreement.

"How are we supposed to dance if we don't know how to?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that! It's all in the leading!" Ayame said, his eyes shining. "Shi, Ha'ri and I will take care of that. We're _quite_ skilled in dancing." His eyes shone brighter, lost in a memory. Shaking his head, he came back to the present. The curtain rustled and Mine came out, holding three kimonos. "Ah, Mine! Beautiful! Thank you very much." Mine bowed, smiling. After bowing to Tohru and Kagura as well, she walked into the back room, bringing the curtain shut. Ayame stared at the kimonos, muttering lightly. "Let's see, pink for Tohru, green for Kagura, and blue for Mii." He held up the pink kimono.

"Oh, Ayame, it's beautiful!" Tohru cried. Kagura "ooh-ed" in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so. Kagura, I'm especially glad that you like it, because this is your kimono as well, just in green." Kagura cheered and gave Ayame a hug.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to wear it! C'mon, Tohru, let's go try our kimonos!" she said, grabbing her hand.

"Well, okay," Tohru said, smiling. "We'll be back soon!" Ayame watched them go, pleased with their approval.

_Hatori will be beside himself with awe! _Ayame thought gleefully.

"Aaya, these are perfect!" Kagura screamed. Tohru giggled happily, swirling around in her kimono.

"And so pretty!" They examined themselves in the mirror. The kimono's, a pale green and a pale pink, had flowers wrapping around the entire bottom. The sashes were yellow on the green one, and black on the pink one. The squealed delightedly and hugged each other, causing Ayame to chuckle. "Ayame," Tohru said, turning around to stare at him, "Are you and Hatori coming back with Kagura for dinner tonight?" Ayame didn't miss the note of hope in her voice.

"If you would like us too, we will be there!" Ayame grinned. Tohru grinned back. Ayame's smile was too contagious to be helped.

* * *

"Hello? We're home! Shigure? Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru called, walking into the house. Hatori, Ayame and Kagura trailed behind her.

"KYO?!" Kagura yelled. Tohru, Hatori, and Ayame all winced in unison. "I'll go check upstairs!" she said, bounding up the stairs. "Kyo, dammit, answer me!"

"OW! KAGURAAAA!" Kyo yelled.

"I, uh, I think she found Kyo," Tohru said meekly, smiling. Yuki walked down the stairs, holding his head.

"I see that Kagura's here," he said quietly.

"Yuki! My dearest brother! I have yet another chance to strengthen the bond that is our brotherhood!"

"No, Ayam-no!" he cried as Ayame took his hand. Ayame ignored him and dragged him off into the main room, leaving Hatori and Tohru standing in the hall.

"Do you want me to take your coat? Shigure has the heat turned up pretty high in the dining room." She took her own jacket off and hung it on the coat rack gingerly.

"I, um, sure. Thank you, Tohru." She smiled and took his jacket. As she hung it up, she caught a whiff of his cologne. The scent relaxed her, made her smile. She turned back around and faced him.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, craning her neck as she looked up at him. They walked into the dining room together, pondering what she would make.

"Would you mind if I helped you?" he asked. Her heart fluttered as he flashed her a crooked smile.

"No, not at all! That would be very nice. Thank you!" she said, smiling happily.

**A/N****: Kind of short, I know, but it's another chapter! So sorry for the long wait! I have a huge favor to ask of anyone who is willing to comply: Can you send me a private message with the Japanese words that they say? Like, san and stuff? All of the mannerisms and names that they say? I don't know them! Thank you!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hatori watched in awe as she flitted around the kitchen quickly, gathering all of the ingredients that they would need for dinner. She opened up the cupboard, staring up at a can on the top shelf. Tohru stared at it for a moment and then snatched up a stool to help her reach it. Hatori smiled lightly and took the can down for her.

"Ah, thank you!" the onigri said, a smile lighting up her features.

"What exactly are we making?" Hatori asked. Tohru looked up at him.

"I thought we'd have sukiyaki for dinner. It's a tasty meal, and I haven't made it in a while. I know it's one of Kagura's favorites." Hatori's face twisted in slight confusion. "Oh, but if you don't like it, I can make something else!" she cried.

"Iie, iie, that's not…I mean, I like it. I've just…never made that before. Is it simple?"

"Hai! What do you like best? Beef, pork, or chicken?" she inquired. "Oh, no, we can't use pork, Kagura's a boar! So, beef or chicken?"

"I…um…beef?" Hatori asked. Tohru giggled at Hatori's apparent confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"I needed to know which meat to use for the sukiyaki!" In her head, she made a mental note.

"What do we need to do to make this?" Hatori asked, staring at everything that she had laid out on the counter.

"Well, first, we need to heat up the skillet so that we can melt the butter. Would you please get ¼ cup of butter for me and melt it once it's ready? I need to cut the beef into strips." She concentrated on cutting the meat. She didn't want to cut herself again and make Hatori have to fix up her hand. She blushed as she remembered his hand around hers. He probably thought that she was childish, not even being able to wash a simple knife. As the butter sizzled, Tohru placed the strips of beef in the skillet.

"What else do you need?" Hatori asked. She rinsed off the knife that she had been using and grabbed some mushrooms.

"If you would like to help cut up some onions, that would be great. Can you cut them strips? That would be great. Use the medium onions, hanging on the left."

"How many?" Hatori asked.

"Four, please. Thank you, Hatori!" she said, smiling widely. She watched him walk over to where the onions were hanging absentmindedly. There was something about him that was different, something that she couldn't put her finger on. As he turned back holding the onions, she whirled around and cut up some mushrooms quickly, blushing furiously. _I hope he didn't see me staring at him!_

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, watching her add the onions and mushrooms in. "How do you know what do to without a recipe? I got lost after you melted the butter." Tohru giggled.

"When I was a little girl, I did most of the cooking for my mom, and this was one of her favorites."

"Why did you do most of the cooking?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding accusatory.

"Well, mom wasn't the…typical mother. She was a great mother, and a mother in her own way, but the housewife ways didn't exactly appeal to her. And I liked to cook, so I just picked it up for her." Tohru smiled widely. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out some soy sauce, sugar, and MSG. Measuring carefully, she added it into the meal, sniffing the food and then smiling with satisfaction. She pulled out a bottle of sake from a bottom cupboard and poured some into the skillet. Hatori raised his eyebrows at her. "It's for flavor," she explained. She put the tofu and green onions in, and let them simmer for a few moments. "It's all ready," she told him.

"But it was so quick," Hatori said in surprise. "Don't meals generally take longer to make?"

"It depends. I knew that everyone was very hungry, so I made a quick meal. I didn't want to keep everyone waiting for too long." Hatori's stomach grumbled loudly as if agreeing, and Hatori turned pink. Tohru smiled at him, laughing lightly. "Would you mind opening the door?" Hatori slid the door open.

"Would you like some help?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Helping me with dinner was more than enough. Thank you so very much," she told him. As Tohru set the food down, everybody sighed happily.

"Oh, darling flower, I shall love you forever!" Shigure exclaimed. Tohru sat down next to Hatori, blushing. Hatori shot a scowl at Shigure and Shigure smiled

"Lecherous old man," Yuki muttered.

* * *

Kagura and Tohru sat on Tohru's bed, brushing out their hair and talking animatedly.

"Oh, I'm so excited to go dancing!" Kagura sighed, looking over at Tohru's closet door where their kimono's hung. Tohru nodded.

"Yes, me too. I hope that Hatori won't mind that I can't dance, though," she added, biting her lip. Kagura laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Tohru. He can lead you. He's an amazing dancer," she said. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Hey, can I ask you a question? And you don't _need_ to answer it, but you can if you want. What do you think about Hatori?" Hatori stopped walking down the hall and listened, towel hanging limply in his hand. He had just finished in the bath.

_I shouldn't listen,_ he decided. _It isn't my business…although it _is_ about me._ He shook his head and kept walking down the stairs.

"Hatori, dear one, what do you intend to do?" Ayame asked.

"What are you talking about, Aaya?"

"About telling Tohru about your love for her, of course!" Shigure cried loudly.

"Shigure, quiet!" Hatori said. "Must you always be so loud?" They stopped talking as they heard footsteps on the stairs. When no further noise was made, they struck up their conversation again. "I will tell Tohru in due time." Tohru's hand froze on the door outside. She ducked into the shadows so that her silhouette would not be seen in the screen door. _Tell me what?_ she wondered. _I shouldn't listen. But if I'm going to be told anyways…_ She sat down, deliberating, whether or not to go back upstairs.

"But_when_?" Shigure pressed. "When do you intend to tell Tohru that you love her?"

"When I feel it's best to tell her. She's only seventeen, Shi. Things like this take more time." Tohru gasped as she heard Hatori confirm what she had hoped. She pulled herself up an opened the door.

"Kagura and I are going to bed soon. Is there anything you three need before I go up?" Her eyes drew towards Hatori. Quite out of his normal character, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could understand why; Shigure's office was like a sauna. Ayame sat without his shirt as well. As was expected, both men were incredibly in shape, their chests perfectly sculpted. Tohru felt her face turning a warm pink and she quickly turned to Shigure to take her mind off of Hatori.

"I think we're set," Shigure said. "Thank you for our dinner, my flower. It was _quite_ superb." She blushed deeper.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem! Good night," she said, backing out from the room. She glanced at Hatori one last time and then closed the door.

* * *

Tohru raced up the stairs, her heart racing. She threw open the door and Kagura snapped her head up.

"Tohru? Wha-?"

"I-I heard Shigure and Ayame and Hatori talking, and I know I shouldn't have been listening, but they were talking about me, and it was just an accident, but I heard something, and I don't know what to make of it." She put her hands on her head. "Oh, what do I do, what do I do?" Kagura stood up.

"It's okay. Tohru, calm down. What did you hear?"

"I-Hatori…he said…that he loved…"

"You?" Kagura asked in an excited tone. Tohru nodded wordlessly. Kagura jumped up, laughing. Seizing Tohru's hands, she sang, "I knew it! I knew he loved you! Tohru, this is amazing!" She danced around, squealing. "What did he say? Did he tell _you_?"

"No. Ayame and Shigure were bugging him about it. I can't believe this!" Kagura hugged Tohru.

"I knew it! Oh, this is going to make tomorrow _so_ much more interesting."

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going dancing tomorrow!" They settled into the bed. Tohru sank underneath the blankets. Could it be? Did Hatori really love her?

* * *

When morning broke, Tohru walked downstairs. The sun was just rising, and a thin layer of frost rested like a blanket on the ground. Pulling on her slippers, Tohru left her bedroom quietly to keep from waking Kagura. Tohru stepped into the kitchen, trying to figure out what she would make for breakfast. She opened the refrigerator and sighed. There wasn't much food left. Just a little bit of fish and fruits, as well as last night's sukiyaki. She put some rice in the rice cooker and poured herself a cup of tea. The door slid open and Tohru looked around. Hatori stood in the doorway, looking around blearily. Tohru's heart lurched.

"Are you always up this early?" Hatori asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I like to get a head start on the chores and breakfast. What about you? Are you always up this early?"

"Hai. I got used to it, because my job demands early calls," Hatori told her. "You look confused. Why?"

"I'm not confused, I just…aren't you _cold_? The heat isn't on yet, and you're just wearing pajama pants. How are you not freezing?" Tohru asked. The shock in her voice was so evident that Hatori could not help himself. He started laughing.

"I'm used to the cold. It doesn't bug me at all. If it bugs _you_, though, I-,"

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant! It doesn't bug me at all. I'd rather you didn't-," she stopped as Hatori stared. "I-what I meant was, I'd rather you remain comfortable." Her face was a deep maroon and Hatori smiled. Ruffling her hair, he said,

"I knew what you meant." Tohru smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like to help with breakfast?" she asked. Hatori's smile grew more pronounced.

"Please. What are we making?"

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping, so we're just making fish and rice and fruit. There's also food from last night. The rice is cooking right now. What would you like to work with? The fruit or the fish?"

"Er, the fish, I guess. What to I need to do?"

"Just cook it however you wish. I'll take the fruit, then. If you want to switch, just tell me." It was nice, being alone with Hatori. Despite what Tohru had thought, he was a very nice, easy person. She was also relieved to find that, though she knew how Hatori felt in comparison to her, conversation flowed easily. She had been worried that things would change, but they hadn't. Tohru pulled out strawberries and raspberries, slicing them up and putting them into bowls. The rice cooker beeped and Tohru waked over to it. She scooped out the rice and then walked over to the cupboard to gather plates. As she reached up, Hatori did too. She bumped into him and placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself away from him, to keep him from transforming.

"I-I'm sorry," she said embarrassedly. "I just…didn't want you to transform." Her heart raced as his warm eyes fixed on her. His own heart beat rapidly at her touch.

_I shouldn't do this!_ Hatori thought. _This isn't right!_ He watched Tohru as she continued to prepare breakfast. _She truly is amazing_.

**A/N:**** Yay! New chapter! And I'll have you know (for those fair few who care) I wrote this during Careers and Financial Management (P.S., if you ever have the chance to take this course, refuse with vehemence, because you**_** will**_** explode) so that I could have a new chapter up in time for the holidays. Enjoy! R&R welcome as usual.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! CarcinogenRush here. I just dropped in to say that I hope everybody has a great holiday season! Merry Christmas, and happy New Year! I hope everyone has a great time. To all of my loyal readers, and new readers alike, I thank you all. Internet cookies! (Just pretend that they're your favourite kind and they're wrapped in pretty wrapping paper with a ribbon.) Merry Christmas! LOVE YOU ALL!

------CarcinogenRush


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**Hatori's POV**

There comes a time when one questions their morals and values. I myself am no exception. As dancing draws closer, I am finding myself to question deeper than I have before. I scold Aaya and Shi when they ogle young, high school girls, but am I any different? How can I sit there, scolding them, while the whole time I am just as bad. I love a seventeen year old. That is not right, and should not be so. How is it that I came to love her? What was it that she offered me that no one closer to my age could? She offers more even than Kana does, and I was head over heels for Kana.

Shigure and Ayame have worsened it and encourage it further than it should be. They leap at every chance, trying to throw Tohru and I together as much as possible. They cannot help it. That's just how they are. But I, on the other hand, am not. And what's worse, I'm allowing them to push us closer, instead of trying to keep from making a mistake. 

Yet I find myself to be more relaxed around her. She accepts people for who they are, no matter what they're like, and that makes people feel comfortable, like they don't need to pretend to be someone they are not. I find I can drop my stern, cold façade around her. How can that be? How can someone so young and innocent melt the coldness that I've locked myself away in?

**Regular POV**

"Because I will be gone all day, I've left food for lunch and dinner, and Shigure has left some money if you need to go out to buy food or anything like that. The number of the place that we'll be at is on the counter. Hmm, what else? Oh! The laundry is outside on the line. You'll want to bring it in around one or so. I think that's about it. We'll be back later!" Tohru said, smiling at Kyo and Yuki. Kagura came rushing in after Tohru. She came to a stop and spun around in her kimono. 

"Oh, it's so fine!" she cried. Kyo stared for a moment. After struggling, he said,

"Kagura…I think-I mean, you look…that's pretty…on you." She gave a big smile at him.

"Oh, Kyo!" she exclaimed. "You _do_ love me!" Kagura gave him a smothering hug. Yuki smiled at Tohru. For once, Kyo did not protest.

"You look pretty as well, Miss Honda," he told her. Tohru blushed deeply.

"Thank you, Yuki. Have a good day, you two," she said as Shigure came prancing down the stairs. 

"We're just waiting for Ha'ri, Aaya, and Mii. Mii should be here soon, and as soon as Ha'ri has fully woken up-he's never been a morning person, although he is always up super early- we can go!" He gave a satisfied grin. As the two aforementioned men made their entry, Shigure was crying, "My little flower! She has bloomed into a beautiful woman! Wouldn't you two agree?" he added slyly. Hatori and Ayame nodded in agreement, and then, as he realized what he was agreeing to, he blushed. 

"You look nice!" Tohru said. They cleaned up very well. Hatori, although in his usual dress attire, looked very put together and dressier. Ayame, quite from his usual, was wearing a suit as well, and Shigure wore his only suit he owned. Ayame and Shigure put their heads together, grinning.

"Thank you, sweet Tohru!" they chimed. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, you two. Mii just pulled in." He took hold of the snakes and the dogs sleeves and pulled them towards the door. Tohru and Kagura snickered as they both heeded him. Even Hatori allowed a smile to grace his features.

* * *

"We're here!" Ayame cried in a loud voice. He stared back at the people who shot him scandalized looks, unabashed. 

"Yay!" Kagura cried, equally as loud. The people who had stared at Ayame started to back away.

"Oh, they're not that weird! Maybe they think you're weird! Did you ever think of that?" Shigure asked. Tohru and Hatori grabbed his arm at the same time, their hands overlapping.

"Don't start a scene, Shi," Hatori said. Shigure looked at their hands and smiled slightly. 

"Yes, sir," he said, mock bowing. They quickly let go of his arm.

"C'mon, let's go inside!" Kagura said. She and Tohru rushed towards the door in anticipation. "I feel like royalty in this kimono!" Tohru nodded quickly in agreement. She _did_ feel like royalty. Her kimono, a pale pink satin-silk, had streaks of faded white with embroidered white and peach flowers. A black sash adorned the middle with gold embroidery. Kagura, wearing a matching kimono of yellow and green, spun in a circle as they entered, giggling. Mii stood by Shigure's side, both anxious and excited. Her kimono, a more plain, blue-grey one, had deep grey swirls of flowers on it. She too nodded as Kagura said this, and Ayame beamed. He had put his whole heart and soul into these, and he was glad that they were such hits. 

"I'm glad that you like them so much," Ayame smiled.

"Hai!" Tohru cried. "They're gorgeous!" They came to a stop as the owner stepped in front of them. 

"Konnichiwa," he said as he bowed.

"Konnichiwa," they said in reply.

"I am Masayoshi Nakamura, owner of the dance house. Do you have reservations?" he asked. 

"Yes," Ayame said. "I believe under the name 'Sohma'." 

"You believe?" Hatori asked dryly. Ayame turned and smiled at Hatori, flapping his hands. Hatori suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile that was tugging at his mouth from forming. Catching sight of Kagura and Tohru giggling, Ayame grinned.

"And I thought you didn't love me, Ha'ri!" he sighed. 

"Follow me, please. You're the ones with the private room, hai?" Masayoshi asked. Shigure nodded and grabbed Mii's hand. 

"Come, dear one! Let us dance!" The music grew louder with every step closer, and Kagura and Tohru's grin grew wider. Without thinking, Tohru grabbed Hatori's hand as Kagura grabbed Ayame's. Instead of shying away as per his usual reaction, Hatori tightened his grip Tohru's hand. She looked up at him, smiling, a blush tinting her cheeks.

_So sweet…_

**A/N:****For as long as this chapter took, it wasn't very good T.T … I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time. This chapter was a pain in the butt to write this time, and I haven't the slightest clue why. Also, updates will take longer, because I am in Nunsense this year for Drama Club, and it is an intense play. The hardest DHS has ever done (DHS is the initials of my school, btw) So I apologize. Anyways, I'll try and update when I can. Enjoy this tiny little chapter. I am ashamed at its shortness. Sorry!! Oh, yeah, and Happy Easter! Peace out, peeps. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Tohru looked around the room in awe. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Granted, she'd never been anywhere like this before, but she was still astounded. It was, indeed, a private room, separated from everybody else. Music played in the background lightly, a song unknown to Tohru. She and Kagura exchanged wide-eyed glances. She gave a gentle tug on Hatori's arm.

"It's so beautiful!" she whispered.

"Yes, it is," he said, staring straight back into her eyes. Although she missed the double entendre, Shigure, Kagura, and Ayame did not. Her smile widened.

"I have to tell you something, though," she said, still whispering. He bent down so that he could hear her better. Being a foot taller that she, it was quite difficult to hear the soft spoken whisper otherwise. "I'm not a very good dancer. And I don't want to crush your feet." Hatori eyed her small frame speculatively. In a whisper as well, he said,

"I'm quite positive that you needn't worry about crushing me feet. I doubt you could crush anything." She gave a satisfied smile and a small chuckle.

"Hatori is too nice to me," she told him. He shook his head, a crooked smile gracing his sharp features. As they settled in their dancing positions, everyone began chattering softly, barely heard over the music.

"Tell me something, Tohru," Hatori began in a quiet tone, "What-if you don't mind-were your parents like?"

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all! My father, Katsuya, and my mom, Kyoko, were an…odd couple. They were perfect for each other, in their own way, but it was a different relationship than one would usually see. You see, my father was eight years older than mom. She married him while she was still in junior high." Surprise flitted across his face for a fraction of a second, and then it passed, his face cool again.

"Really?" he asked. Tohru nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes, but they were so adorable together! I don't understand what it is about age differences that people freak out over. I mean, people can't help who they fall in love with; they just…_do_. What should five or ten years mean in the long run? If someone else loves someone, and truly loves them, isn't that all that is required? Especially if the love if requited?"

"Hm," Hatori mused. "I suppose you are right. People can't stop themselves from loving who they do, is that what you're saying? And no matter the age difference, all you need is love?" She nodded.

"A lot of people look down on that outlook, but I think it's the best one. It gives hope to everyone." They were silent for a few moments, and Hatori spun her around in time to the music. As she was drawn back in, she came very close to him. Their faces, with his head dipped as it was, were extremely close to one another's.

_Close enough to kiss…_

* * *

After much begging of Shigure and Ayame, Hatori stayed over one more night. He was beginning to grow accustomed to a healthy, delicious meal three times a day, and he knew he would have hell to pay when he went back to his instant diet. As dinner drew to a close, Shigure proclaimed that he and Ayame and Hatori were going out for a while.

"I'm sure we will be gone for quite a stretch of time. Do not worry yourself by waiting up for us," he told her. "It will be far too late for you to be up."

"Dammit, we're not children!" Kyo bit.

"How can you possibly take that long?" Yuki asked in a bored tone.

"It's almost eight thirty now, dear Yuki, and we _are_ big boys. And what do big boys do?" Ayame asked.

"_Drink!_" Shigure announced loudly. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stared at him.

"I-um…drink? But how will you get home…?" Tohru wondered.

"Me," Hatori replied. "I'm always the designated driver."

"That's because you're the only one who can drive safely, even when Ayame and Shigure are sober," Yuki told him. Hatori merely shrugged.

"All the same, they will return safely."

"Don't stress too much on that," Kyo muttered.

"Oh, Kyo, must you be so cruel?" Ayame wailed. Kyo mumbled something incoherent and stalked off. Yuki, too, excused himself, under the pretext of homework.

"Please be careful," Tohru requested. Ayame and Shigure simply waved.

"Don't worry about us, Tohru! We'll be fine! A-okay!"

"You're already acting like you're drunk," Hatori pointed out. Saying nothing, Ayame and Shigure linked arms with Hatori and dragged him out of the room.

"Good bye, children! Don't do anything improper with Tohru while I'm away!" Shigure called. He ducked as two shoes came flying at him. "I kid! I kid!" Tohru picked up the shoes-one Kyo's and one Yuki's, she realized.

"Good bye! Have fun! Be safe!" She watched until the car disappeared beyond a curve and then walked back inside. Tohru walked up the stairs towards the two boys' rooms.

"I, uh, I think this is yours," she said to Kyo, holding the shoe up.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Hey…Kagura…does she still…you know, talk about me?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Does Kyo in fact love her?" she gasped.

"I…it's nothing. I was just wondering." A giant yawn escaped before he could stifle it. "I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the shoe," he added. Tohru laughed and walked down to Yuki's room.

"Here's your shoe back, Yuki," she said, handing it to him. Yuki mouth lifted in a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Honda." He set it back down in the corner with his other shoe.

"You're welcome. But I think its best if the shoes remain in a pair," she added. Yuki chuckled.

"I think so as well. It just…slipped before I knew what I was doing. And when I saw Kyo's shoe go sailing down the stairs, I figured it wasn't as bad as before. Good night, Miss Honda," he smiled.

"Good night, Yuki!" She walked lightly back down the stairs. In the kitchen awaited a pile of dishes, and she settled happily into her dish-washing routine. As soon as they were done, she walked to her room, getting her backpack and dragging it to the downstairs table. Grabbing her Physics book, she sighed and got to work.

* * *

"Thank you, dearest Hatori!" Shigure giggled in a high-pitched tone as he stumbled across the threshold of the house. "'But soft! What light through yonder window break?!'" he cried, catching sight of the dining room light still on.

"You. Sit. _Now_," Hatori commanded. Shigure complied, flopping to the floor dramatically. Hatori walked into the other room and sighed as he saw Tohru slumped over the table, slumbering peacefully. Her face was plastered to her book. He stole a glance at the clock adorning the wall. It was one a.m. Clearly, she had not listened to Shigure. Unsure of whether to leave her or wake her, he stood for a moment, watching. Finally coming to a decision, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

Leaving Shigure and Ayame sitting on the floor humming two different tunes, he brought her upstairs. _How can somebody be so small?_ he marveled at the tiny frame in his arms. She shifted slightly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, still deep in sleep. He walked into her room and set her down gently on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face and pulling her comforter up over her body. After a moment's hesitation, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

_...People can't help who they fall in love with; they just do._

**A/N:**** Holy crap! Two days later! Did everyone have a good Easter? I certainly hope so. I did! And the reviews made it all the better! Thank you, everyone who reviewed. Anyways, this time I'm not lying. This may need to hold you over for a bit, because real practices for Nunsense start tomorrow. Well, later today, I guess, depending how it's looked at. It's midnight now, so technically today is tomorrow. And now I'm rambling, and I had something valid to say, but I can't recall. Oh, wait, yes I can. Snaps to loretta537 for reminding me of the whole Katsuya/Kyoko age thing! (Snaps are good, by the way.) Yay! I heart you! So, I hope you enjoyed. Now, if you would all care to click the pretty purple review button… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Tohru woke blearily as the sunlight streamed in through her curtains. Unaware of how she was in her bed upstairs, she sat up, pondering. The last thing she had remembered was falling asleep over Physics while waiting for the three adults to come back. After a few more moments of thought, she gave up and pulled the covers back. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. _That means somebody brought me up,_ she realized. But who?

She quickly changed into fresh clothes and slid her feet into slippers. Tohru quietly ran down the stairs, running into Hatori as he was making his way towards the kitchen. With a burst of smoke, he transformed. Tohru whimpered and hung her head. _Why does it always happen to me?_ The onigri picked him up tenderly and brought him to her room, laying him on the floor. That way, once he transformed, he would have privacy and there would be no awkwardness.

She walked back down the stairs, a sense of foolishness washing over her. This had happened several times now. If only she were more careful…then things like this wouldn't happen. She heaved a great sigh and set to work on the laundry. Glancing back at the kitchen, she saw the tea kettle on the stove. _I'll have to keep an eye on that,_ she thought. _We don't need a repeat of that tea kettle incident._ She became immersed in the laundry, and oblivious to her surroundings. It was only after the tea kettle whistled that she became alert. She ran to it, and then stopped as a tall, dark figure stepped in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry…about, you know, earlier. Transforming you." Hatori reached up into the cabinet and grabbed some thyme leaves.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru. It was not your fault entirely. I should have been watching where I was going." He crushed ten leaves, five in one cup and five in the other, and then poured the hot water in them.

"Thyme? But isn't that for hangovers?"

"Ayame and Shigure require thyme tea. Alcohol is _not_ their friend, contrary to what they believe."

"Here, let me help," she said, taking one of the cups from his hands. They walked to Shigure's office, a silent room for once. Tohru opened the door and saw Shigure and Ayame holding their heads.

"I have such a headache," Shigure mumbled in a slurred tone.

"How could Ha'ri have let us drink?" Ayame demanded. His question came out as mush. Tohru and Hatori glanced at each other.

"Here, drink this," Tohru said hurriedly, going over to Ayame. "You'll feel better." After ensuring that they would drink it, the dragon and the onigri left. Hatori sat down at the table, reading the paper. Tohru eyed him for a minute and then sat in front of him.

"I-what?" he asked. Tohru pressed her hand to his forehead, and pulled back as the heat reached it. Tired eyes stared at her. She stood up and extended her hand towards him. He took it questioningly.

"You, my friend, are ill. You've a fever and you're tired. I can tell. Come with me." Without giving him a chance, she towed him up the stairs and into her room. "I know you haven't been sleeping properly, and on the floor at that. Lay down. You're not coming downstairs until you've slept and your fever is gone. I'll be back in a few minutes." She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, quickly re-heating the water in the kettle. She put some elder flowers and peppermints in the water and let it seep. As soon as she was certain it was strong enough, she brought it back upstairs.

"Tohru, I don't want to inconvenience-," he began.

"This is not an inconvenience in the slightest," she said. "Get better. It's odd for you to be sick. Now, I want you to drink all of this tea and then rest. I'll be back up in an hour or two to be sure you're listening." She nodded at him and closed her door gently, smiling as she saw him drink the remnants of the tea and pull her covers up. She giggled at the sight of the man sleeping in a pink bed. After quickly checking in on Shigure and Ayame, who were both sound asleep, she walked outside. As she did so, she was greeted by the bright sun. _So nice out,_ she thought. _It seems a shame for everybody to be cooped up inside._ She looked up at the house, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun. Kyo lay on the roof, sleeping peacefully. Tohru smiled. _Like a cat in the sun_. She put her attention back to hanging up the wet laundry. There weren't many chores today, which left her with much idle time. She glanced up at her bedroom window. _Poor Hatori,_ she thought. _Shigure and Ayame have been running him ragged. And I don't even know what's going on back at the estate. _Sighing, she walked back inside. Yuki stood in the kitchen in front of the refrigerator, his stomach growling audibly.

"I was going to make some soup for Hatori, would you like some as well, Yuki?" she asked. He jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Miss Honda, you startled me. If you wouldn't mind," he said, smiling. "I was unaware that Hatori was still here."

"Well, he was going to go back, but he was sick, so I made him rest. He's sleeping in my room."

"He's ill? I'm not surprised," he said as Tohru put together the soup.

"Should I make some for Kyo as well? He's sleeping outside, but I figured that since it is near one o'clock, he may be hungry." Yuki made a face for a moment.

"I suppose so. If you don't feed the stupid cat now, he'll just complain until he gets food." His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he looked back up, smiling. "Thank you," he said. "Do you want me to take this up to Hatori?"

"Oh, no, that's okay, I will do it. I want to check up on how he's doing anyways." She gave a big smile and picked up the tray with the soup and tea on it. "You go ahead and enjoy your lunch. I will be back down in a few minutes. If you _would_ like to bring some to Ayame and Shigure though…" she trailed off. He gave a hesitant look towards the soup, and then filled two bowls with it.

"Sure, Miss Honda. Thank you, again." He picked up the tray and walked down to the office, muttering something about foolish drunkens. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, knocking lightly on the door and balancing the tray precariously in one hand. When there was no response, she pushed the door open. Hatori was spread out on her bed, the comforter tangled around his legs. His hair had flopped into his face, and his arm was twisted, covering the left side of it. She smiled to herself. As odd as it sounded, he was adorable to see sleeping. He was so calm and placid, so…untroubled.

"Hatori?" she murmured in a whisper. He stirred slightly but made no further movement. She moved over closer to the bed, pulling his hair from his eyes, and felt his forehead. The fever had dissipated almost completely. Before she could stop herself, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Hatori," she repeated, this time more loudly. Although she could feel her cheeks burning, she hoped it wasn't _too_ noticeable. He stirred awake and stared at her with bleary eyes. "I'm so sorry to wake you, but there is soup for you, and it should help to alleviate the rest of the cold. I'm sure it was one of those 24-hours colds, but I couldn't have you go back to the estate and begin working again. Anyways, the soup is on my nightstand if you want some." She moved to walk back to the door, but Hatori grabbed her wrist and she stopped. There was an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify. He pulled her down gently to his height. Lips brushing against her ear, he said,

"Thank you, Tohru. For caring about me."

**A/N:**** Yet another chapter! Wootah! I'm quite proud of myself. Woo….Ha'ri's **_**finally**_** getting up the courage to let her know-subtly, of course- that he may actually –drum roll, pleeeeasssse!!- be wise to tell her he loves her!! Dun dun dun! Anyways, yeah, pivotal point of the story in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. As ever, mucho gracias to all of those who review. Much love. So, as always, R&R! Thank youuuu!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

By the end of the weekend, the house had regained its composure. Tohru had given Hatori the okay to go back to his house at the estate, and Ayame had traipsed after him, giggling as per usual. Tired as she was, she plowed on. Tonight was her night to work. She hadn't had work in close to a week, and she needed to catch up on her money. After informing the three men that she was heading off to work, she slipped into her shoes and closed the door, pulling her jacket on. She shivered as a cold wind whipped.

"Ah, Tohru, thank goodness you're here. There is much work to be done, and you get it done quite efficiently," one of the usual maids, Chihiro, said, smiling as she leaned on her broom. "Go see Miyu. She has the list of things that need to be done." Tohru gave a quick nod and scurried off to find her. When she did, she bowed.

"Chihiro sent me to see you. What is it that you need to have done?" Miyu shoved the list into her face with a frazzled sigh.

"Any of the things on this list that you can do, and do well, that is what needs to be done. There is going to be a big party here tomorrow night, and we were only just informed of this. You can see how this led to being caught off guard." Tohru's eyes widened as she scanned the list. It seemed to go on forever.

"Don't worry! I'll get it done!" she cried, clenching her fist holding the paper and bringing it to her chest.

* * *

Hatori sat in his office, fiddling with a loose lock of hair that refused to stay put. He felt oddly incomplete, sitting alone in his office, without the cheery banter or sensational aromas of Tohru's cooking. He was not used to feeling this way. With a large sigh, he blew the piece of hair out of his face. His stomach grumbled in protest of his deprivation of food. Hatori stood and put some water on the stove, grabbing a pack of instant raimen. He poked at the bobbing lump of noodles in the water lifelessly. This was nothing compared to Tohru.

* * *

She worked well past midnight, and stopped only when Momiji's father came out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Honda, really, you've done quite enough for one night. Go home and get some rest. Momiji and I are leaving within the half hour anyways, so there is not much more that you could do. You're free to go." Stifling a yawn, she smiled.

"Okay. Good night, Mr. Sohma. Tell Momiji good night for me, too, please." She pulled her jacket back on, stifling another yawn. As she stepped outside, she took into account just how dark it was. _Thank goodness for these streetlights_, she thought, looking up at one with squinted eyes. She shook her head. _I should get home. It's very late._ She began walking, anxiety increasing. She'd always been afraid of being alone, and when it was as late as tonight, she was even more frightened. She shook her head again. _Don't be so silly, Tohru. Nothing is going to happen. Look at how calm the streets are_. Tohru rounded the corner of the building and gave a gasp as a hand tightened around her arm, locking her in place.

"Say nothing," a voice murmured in her ear, "and maybe I'll take it easy on you. Maybe not. Why don't we have a little chat? Now, from what I hear, you've stolen the heart of my doctor. Tsk, tsk, such a deplorable action, Miss Tohru Honda. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"A-Akito," she whimpered as her arm cramped and his grip tightened. "I-I don't understand…" She gave out a sharp cry as he twisted her arm around, forcing her to face him.

"Of course you don't, you stupid girl. Why are you corrupting my family? You think that you can just prance into their lives and think nothing will happen? Hatori belongs to me, Tohru Honda. He is not yours to take. Why do you think that you can control my family?" He threw her to the ground, throwing her across the loose gravel and broken glass that had fallen from the abandoned building next door. She stayed where she was, too terrified to move. Akito crouched down beside her, dragging his sharp nails along her face and arms, making long, angry scratches that soon began to bleed. She let out a whimper before she could hold it back, tears streaming down her face. He slapped her. "Silence, you insufferable child!"

What had she done to deserve this? Had she somehow offended him, indirectly, perhaps? She racked her brain, trying to remember if she had said anything against him at any point. She could remember anything. She could only dwell on the wounds that Akito was inflicting. He pulled her up, quickly and angrily, slamming her against the brick wall of the abandoned building. Several pieces of mortar crumbled around her, working their way into her hair. He drew away suddenly, and Tohru stared at him, eyes wide with fear and shock. He laughed for a moment, bewildering her. How could he laugh at a time like this? As his laughter subsided, she saw him creep closer to her again, and then there was a sickening pain in her abdomen, and several cracks as his fist came in contact with her ribs.

Tohru sank down to the ground in pain, clutching her stomach and trying not to retch. She became immobilized as a sharp, shiny blade came in contact with her throat, pressed against the skin just hard enough to draw blood.

"I could kill you, you know. Right now. Make it quick. But why kill you now…when I can sit back and watch you die slowly?" He traced patterns into her skin with the tip of her blade, on her legs and arms, even one on her stomach. After a few minutes of silence, he stood. "I've decided I'm done here. Take care, Miss Honda," he said, taking care to tread on her wrist as he left. The scenery around her began to swim as the loss of blood increased. She coughed twice, retching blood and crying out in pain as the action pulled at her broken ribs. Just as she gave way to unconsciousness, she heard a faraway voice cry,

"Tohru!"

"Momiji," she whispered, blacking out.

* * *

Shigure had just settled down with a cup of tea and a book when the door opened and a frightened cry rang clear. He threw the book down in panic, dropping the cup of tea. He didn't even hear the sound of the china breaking as he raced from the room.

"What's going on?" When he caught sight of Tohru, he took a sharp breath. "Tohru!" Hatori rushed in after Momiji.

"Who did this to her?" he asked, anger lighting up his eyes. If he ever found the person who did this, he would make them pay for it. "Please. Everybody, clear out. I need room to take care of Tohru's injuries." They backed away slowly, staring at her form. Her eyes flickered and they opened, a tortured look within them. She grabbed hold of the front of Hatori's jacket. He stopped and stared at her, wondering what she was doing.

"No needles," she mumbled. The doctor let out a weak laugh. _Please, please let her live._

**A/N: ****I'm sorry! Drama club has taken over my life, and this is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry if it's sucky. But, as requested, a new chapter. Enjoy! R&R welcome as usual!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Needles. The girl was very possibly dying, and she was worried about _needles_. Hatori didn't know whether he should laugh or remain calm. It was just like her. He pulled up her shirt to the bottom of her chest, feeling guilty as he did so. He knew that he should treat her as though she was any other patient. But she wasn't. She was Tohru. Hatori gently pulled off the soiled wraps from around her abdomen. The cuts were still bleeding.

"Not good," he muttered. Louder, he said, "Shigure, I need you to unlock my car and open the door for me. We've got to go to the hospital."

"Your place or the _hospital_ hospital?"

"_Hospital_." He did not explain his reasoning, but Shigure knew why. There was too strong of an emotional bond with this case, and the dragon did not want it to conflict with the care of Tohru. "When that is done, please call Azusa at my office and inform her that I will not be there tonight." Shigure nodded and caught the keys Hatori tossed to him. As Shigure hurried out, Hatori turned his attention back towards Tohru. He wrapped her wounds tightly in an attempt to stem the flow of blood. Momiji stared at the scene, panicked. Quickly, Hatori scooped the girl up and rushed out to the car where the back door was open. He set her down gently and turned to Momiji, who had followed. "Momiji, I need you to sit in the back with Tohru and make sure she does not move. It would not do to have her fall off of the seat." He moved towards the drivers seat and started the car hastily.

He sped more than the law would ever permit, but he was too worried about Tohru to care. Her wounds had been bleeding quite badly, and if they weren't stitched up and she wasn't given a blood transfusion soon, she would more than likely die. He shook his head quickly and sped up, the needle moving towards eighty and hoping desperately that he would not get pulled over by a cop. It was all he needed to get pulled over in a time like this.

They pulled into the parking lot of the emergency room and he was out of the car before it was turned off. Momiji turned the car off as Hatori rushed ahead of him with Tohru in his arms. He stared at the odd couple in front of him, thoughts rushing through his mind. He had no clue how much time Tohru would have, if she would live or die. If she were to die, would she die without the knowledge of how Hatori felt about her? He let out a sigh. He felt bad for Tohru, for her ever getting so involved with this family. Although he was young, only 16, he knew how much of a burden it was to be in association with the Sohma family. And Tohru…poor Tohru had a stronger, more emotional bond than most people ever shared. He picked up his pace as he realized how much further ahead Hatori was.

The woman sitting at the counter gasped as they entered and quickly brought them to a room. A few moments later, they heard her asking for a doctor in the room they were in. Hatori slumped into the chair next to Tohru, putting his face in his hands. She couldn't die. She would live. She _had_ to live. He didn't know what he would do if anything were to happen to her.

"Who's this?" a male asked. Hatori looked up to see the doctor surveying Tohru.

"Tohru. She needs stitches and a blood transfusion as soon as possible. Her wounds have not stopped bleeding, and I fear she has lost too much blood. I am afraid she may go into a coma."

"You sound like a learned man," the doctor said as he pulled out the sutures and began to sew up Tohru's wounds. Hatori was glad that she was not awake. He could not imagine what her reaction would be at the size of the needle that the doctor held.

"I am a doctor as well, however, my place does not tend to needs quite like this." He could not take his eyes off of Tohru's scratched up face. Within a few minutes, her wounds were sewn up and a monitor with a bag of blood hanging from it. He stuck the needle into the crook of her arm and the blood began pumping its way into her system.

"You're lucky that she was brought in when she was. A few more minutes of bleeding and she could have very well have gone into a coma. I'm not sure when she will wake, but I am going to have her stay here over night. Are you family?" Hatori considered telling the truth, but he knew that if he did so, he would not be able to stay. Saying the first thing that came to mind, he replied with,

"Yes. We're engaged. Does that count?" _What the hell am I thinking?_ he thought silently. _Engaged? I'm such a moron!_ However, the doctor believed him.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to allow this, but I can make an exception. You are allowed to stay. I'll be back in to check on her in about thirty minutes. I've got my rounds to make. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Hatori responded, still in a daze from his lie. The doctor smiled and closed the door behind him. Within minutes, however, he wished he hadn't. Tohru's vitals dropped drastically, and he had no idea why. As her heartbeats slowed, he raced out into the hall. "Doctor, wait! Something's happening to her!" The doctor whirled around and raced back into the room where Tohru lay on the bed, heart monitor still.

_Don't let her die!_ Hatori pleaded silently. _Please, love, wake up!_

**A/N:****Soo long. Not the chapter, the time span between the two. Sorry! I will try to work harder on this story. Cliffy! R&R as always! Love you all!-CarcinogenRush (Amy)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

The doctor grabbed hold of the defibrillator and quickly pressed it to Tohru's chest. After a few tries, her heart monitor picked up it's pace. The doctor heaved a sigh of relief in unison with Hatori, who frowned.

"Why has the flood not flowed into her yet?" The doctor looked up at the blood bag and coughed. "Why has it not transferred yet?" Hatori demanded more loudly.

"She appears to have rejected the blood. This is extremely bad." Sticking his head out the door, he called, "I'm going to need another door, stat!"

"How could she have rejected the blood? You _did_ check to make sure that the blood you were giving her was the same as the blood that she has in her body, didn't you?" As the doctor quieted, Hatori grabbed the front of the doctor's coat. "_Didn't you?!"_

"Well, yes. I mean, I believe we did."

"You _believe?_ You don't _know?_ The girl is going into septic shock because of your careless mistakes. Fix this, right now!" Hatori said. It was all that he had not to shake the doctor, to yell in his face. He whirled around, taking Tohru's hand in his.

"Sir, you're going to have to move back," a woman said, pushing past him. "We need to reverse this as soon as possible." The heart monitor began beating loudly, more quickly and sporadically.

"I can help," he said, staring desperately at Tohru. He would do everything within his power to keep her alive. "I'm a doctor."

"Fine, sir, just…go clean your hands and put on some scrubs." The woman turned back to Tohru. "Isuzu, we're going to need to replace these lost fluids with a protein fluid."

"We also need to send in antibiotics to overthrow the bacteria in her blood," Hatori said, re-entering the room in scrubs and gloves. "Have you detected which bacteria it is that is in her blood?"

"No, sir, we were just about to do that. What is your name?" the woman asked as her companion hooked up the protein fluid to Tohru.

"Hatori, ma'am. And yours?" he asked as he injected Tohru with a series of antibiotics.

"Katana, sir." They fell back into a silence, working as the hour got later. By the time the sun had begun to rise, they had returned her blood, glucose, lactate, and electrolyte levels back to normal. Hatori let out a sigh of relief and pulled his gloves and cloth cap off wearily. Tohru was okay, at least for now. As Isuzu and Katana left the room, Hatori paused and turned back to face Tohru.

Her heart monitor beeped quietly, steadily. The IV that they had attached to her hand was in securely, and her vital signs were all normal. He let out another sigh of relief and walked over to her, sinking back into the chair he had occupied earlier, taking her free, scratched up hand in his. He gently rubbed circles on it with his thumb, and then stood. He kissed her gently on her forehead and murmured,

"Don't you _ever_ scare me that way again." She wasn't awake, but she let out a small whimper in response. Hatori chuckled and then walked to the end of the hall to dispose of his scrubs.

* * *

"Where is Hatori?" Akito demanded, bursting into Hatori's office. Asuza looked up, scandalized. "Dammit, I asked where Hatori was! Don't you women ever listen?" he shouted, throwing the books off of the desk. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. Hatori?"

"He is not here, master. He did not come home last night. He called me, telling me to man the office because something came up unexpectedly." Akito's eyes narrowed.

_Tohru. That meddling brat._

**A/N:I hope that you enjoy this! I have no clue about anything medical, because it grosses me out, so this was a very hard chapter for me to write. I don't even know if I wrote it properly. However, it is Tohru/Hatori love, is it not?! Yay! R&R as always!-CarcinogenRush (Amy)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hatori waited in his office until Akito would appear. He knew he would be in trouble; he knew that Akito had caused the wounds that afflicted his Tohru. And he himself was furious. How dare he treat such an innocent girl that way? She'd done nothing to him. In fact, she'd always gone out of her way to be sure not to upset him, to be sure not to offend him, to please him as much as she could. And how had he returned her innocent attempts? By nearly killing her. The foolish man. He was going to hear exactly what Hatori had to say. He didn't care anymore.

Too long he'd gone without standing up to Akito. Even when he'd ruined everything with Kana. Even when he'd made Hatori go blind in one eye. Even then, he'd not spoken against Akito. But this…this was too much. He'd crossed a line this time, and Hatori was going to make sure Akito knew it. Hatori shook his head angrily. Fury ran through his entire body. He was surprised that he hadn't changed yet. Usually, when he was this upset, his body would have transformed. Perhaps he was getting a better grip on his emotions. He'd been able to control his emotions much more since Tohru had become such a big part of his life.

Hatori slammed his hand against the wood of his desk. He was sick of waiting. He would go find Akito himself. Screw waiting. Screw Akito. Screw everything. He was done with it all.

* * *

"Thank you all for visiting!" Tohru exclaimed, her bright eyes shining. "It makes me so happy to have so many people who care about me!" Even Rin had come to visit. She'd been just as shocked as everyone else. However, a tiny, negative thought pulled at the back of her mind. Where was Hatori? Why wasn't he here?

"Of course we came to visit, stupid," Kyo said, lounging easily against the wall, hanging back from the rest of the family. "You're family. We would do this for anyone." Yuki and Ayame both grimaced at Kyo, but said nothing. They'd just have to accept his lack of tact. Tohru had. So could they. However, Yuki could not help but shake his head.

"He's right, Miss Honda," Yuki said, "as much as I hate to admit it. You're part of this family, and you'll be treated as such."

"Sissy, will you be better soon?" Kisa asked, her gold eyes peering up curiously into Tohru's brown ones. "I want you to come back and visit me at the estate!" she added. "It's boring without you."

"Yeah, and the hotel is no fun to be at when you're not there!" Momiji whined. Tohru laughed lightly.

"I've only been here a short period of time, guys," she said, her smiling growing more pronounced. "I'm sure I'll be better soon, in no time at all! Really!" She let out a smile to the whole family. They all gave her one back, save for Rin. Ayame opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. Shigure walked over to answer it. As he opened the door, he bowed down.

"Master…" he murmured. Akito strode in past Shigure, and the rest of the family bowed down as well. Tohru bowed her head as much as she could manage.

"You are dismissed," he said. When no one moved, he snapped, "Now!" They scattered quickly. Ayame and Shigure shot one last glance at Akito, who had turned his back to the door. He was glaring fiercely at Tohru. It was all she could manage not to shrink away from the intensity of it. Instead, she stared back at him, mustering a tiny smile. However, she was terrified. She found herself wishing for Hatori. Akito stalked closer to Tohru's bed, narrowing his eyes.

"You…" he whispered in a deadly voice. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"I…I don't understand," she answered, her voice quivering slightly with fear.

"Do you not remember our encounter a few days ago?" he hissed. "Do you need me to give you a reminder?" he asked, grabbing her wrist tightly. She bit her lip, holding in the whimper that threatened to leak out. "Why can't you just leave my family alone?!"

"I'm…sorry," she said, tears filling her eyes. She had no idea what he was talking about. "I still don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you stupid girl!" he cried, shaking her. The action pulled at the IV attached to her hand, and she could not help crying out in pain. She knew it was a mistake the moment the sound uttered from her throat, but it was too late by that time. She knew the damage was done. Blood dripped steadily from where the IV had been ripped out. Letting out a furious hiss, Akito wrapped his hands around her throat, blocking her airflow. "You stupid bitch!" he spat. "I'll finish you off now, like what was supposed to happen before! There's no one here to save you," he cooed. "No one to sit by you as you die. No one to say their last goodbyes. You're all alone. Like you always have been, like you should be. You should be dead." Though his words frightened her, she did nothing. She had given up with Akito. _And really, it's for the better,_ she thought to herself in a revelation. She'd done nothing but cause pain and fighting in this family. She'd thrown the family into tumult. With her out of the picture, it would put the family back the way it was supposed to.

However, she did not like that option. She liked her life, liked living with the Sohma's, being friends with them…loving Hatori. Never seeing his smile again, or the rare pink blush on his cheeks…the thought put fresh tears in her eyes. Misunderstanding them, Akito let a little smirk creep onto his face.

"That's right, cry them out now. You'll never have the change again once I'm done with you."

"No," she whispered, her voice taught with lack of air.

"What did you say?" Akito hissed. Lifting her head as high as she could, she said in a stronger voice,

"No. I won't. I won't give in to your hatred, Akito." He narrowed his eyes.

"You truly are the most foolish human being I have ever had to misfortune of meeting," he said, his voice deadly soft. He sauntered ever-closer to her bed, and despite her words, she flinched slightly. He noticed this and smirked, letting out a cruel laugh. "Not really so tough, are you?"

"I am," she said. Her voice shook slightly, but she didn't think about it. She couldn't think about it, or what little defense she'd built up would instantly crumble.

"Do not lie to me, foolish-,"

"Akito!" a harsh voice cried out from the doorway. Akito spun around, his hands tightening around Tohru's throat until her air supply was completely cut off. She grabbed at his hands, trying to pry them off, but it was futile. He only clenched them harder. She let out a strangled choking noise, spots beginning to flit around in front of her eyes. "Let. Her. Go." Hatori glared at Akito, fury sparking in his eyes.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked, his fury no match for Hatori's.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, walking into the room. Shigure and Ayame peered in nervously behind Hatori, who slammed the door shut. "_Let. Her. Go,"_ he repeated. He took his place next to Tohru, who was slowly becoming unconscious. Her heartbeat was slowing at an alarming rate, and then stopped. "_AKITO_!" Hatori roared, ripping his hands off of Tohru's throat. Finger-shaped bruises shadowed her neck, and he traced them softly.

"Well, my work is done," Akito said, brushing his hands off and opening the door.

"No, Tohru, no!" Hatori wailed in a whisper. "Don't die, please, don't die." He pressed his lips against her forehead, brushing her tangled hair out of her closed eyes.

**A/N: ****Dun dun dun…I'm SO, SO, SO sorry that it took me FOR-FREAKING-EVER to write this stupid chapter. These characters were not very cooperative with me. In fact, I had to have many, many long talks with Hatori. **_***insert sly wink-and-grin here* **_**Anyways, here you have it, the second-or-third-to-last chapter of this story. R&R always welcome! And, I apologise once again! Enjoy! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Her breath came in small, short gasps. Her heart beat sporadically, leaping all over the place. But it was there.

He could feel it as he tenderly pressed his fingers to her neck.

He could feel her chest rising fractionally with each intake.

It did little to soothe him, but it was the best he was going to get, and he had to deal with that. One by one, the Sohma family came back into the room, peering nervously between the doctor and the young girl. Ayame eyed Hatori, taking in his narrowed grey-green eyes. His head was bowed over the little onigri in a silent vigil. There was a tight silence in the air, punctuated only by the beeping of the machines that kept Tohru alive.

The doctor shifted, bringing the tips of his long fingers together and resting them against him mouth. He stared at her, watching her eyes move quickly underneath her eyelids. Her own delicate fingers twitched.

"Why isn't she awake?" Kisa's small voice broke through. She detached herself from Yuki's grip and moved forward, slipping her small hand into Tohru's. "You're a doctor," she said, staring at Hatori. "Wake her up!"

"I can't," he whispered. Shigure and Ayame exchanged a glance. They'd never heard him sound so vulnerable.

"Kisa," Yuki said, "he is doing everything he can. But he isn't the doctor working on her. I'm sure Tohru will be up and running again in no time."

"Besides," Kyo added, "it would take more than this to keep her down."

**Tohru's POV**

I can hear them all speaking. I want to tell them that I'll be fine. I want to tell them not to worry. So much I want to say. But I can't. Why can't I move? Why can't I speak?

I feel like I'm living in a haze. Everything seems so far away and so close at the same time. I don't understand what's happening to me. Can I move? I try to move my hand, even fractionally. I don't feel anything happen.

And my heart..I feel like my chest is going to break with the effort of keeping it going. It throbs painfully, and I can't concentrate on anything but the pull on my ribs and the throb of my heart.

What is happening to me?

For the first time in a very long while, I feel bitterness well up inside of me. Akito. This is Akito's fault. I know it is. I try not to blame him often; he bears the weight of the curse, and I have no idea how hard that must be. But this time…I did nothing to him. I showed love for his family, and this is how I am repaid? I think not.

If I should die…Hatori would never know. He would never know that my heart beats only for him. He would never know that every breath that goes through my body, every thought in my mind, they are all for him. I may not be good with words out loud, but I know how I feel, and that is it. I feel like I was made to love him. And I do. So much. If I die, he'll never know.

I have to wake up.

I have to overcome this.

I _must_ beat Akito.

**Regular POV**

The beeps of the heart monitor steadied out. Hatori snapped his eyes to it, and then to the motionless girl lying before him. He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"Wake up," he whispered. "Do it, Tohru. Wake up. Do not let this beat you." His only response was silence, but he didn't care. He paid rapt attention to her every move, her every breath. And then…her fingers tightened around his.

It was a loose grip, one he almost missed. Her fingers twitched in his grasp. She did not stir, except for her hand.

"Dammit, Tohru, wake up!" Kyo hissed. "We need you! Don't you remember when you moved back in with your grandfather? Shigure and Yuki and I…we were a mess! Don't make us live like that again. We've gotten spoiled by you..."

"He's right, Miss Honda. As much as I hate to admit it," Yuki added, throwing a glare at the cat, "he's right. We're lost without you."

"So wake up. Come on, open your eyes," Kyo commanded.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but visiting hours are over," a nurse said apologetically. "Come back tomorrow morning. We'll call you if there is any change, rest assured." She stood by the door, waiting as everyone filed out. Hatori stared at her a moment longer and then bowed over her, brushing his lips gently against hers.

"Don't die on me, Tohru. I need you," he murmured in her ear. With that, he turned on his heel and walked past the nurse, who watched with a look of pity and adoration.

**A/N:****Yeah, yeah, it's really short. But I haven't updated in almost a year. So, I wanted to get SOMETHING out so you would have something to read. My experience with FanFictions is that you get hooked, and then they never get updated again. So, I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy. Reviews ALWAYS welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Wowowowowww. I am so AWFUL at this updating business. I've been wicked busy getting ready for school and all..sorry guys! And thanks for being so faithful and reviewing! I hope this can make up for it a bit. Enjoy.**

**Hatori's POV**

How much longer can I sit here, I wonder? How long before I go mad? I must see her; I cannot bear not seeing her when she needs so much help. Tohru…why, Akito? Why? What could she have possibly done to warrant such treatment? Was it because she taught us how to love? How to be friends? How to care about others besides ourselves?

**Regular POV**

Hatori slumped in his chair. His eyes were half shut and he was tracing circles around his mouth with one long finger. Ayame watched for a moment and then turned to face Shigure. Both men looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Shii-,"

"I know, Aya."

They spoke in quiet voices; the dragon had finally fallen into a slumber, however fitful it may have been.

"But Ha'ri…we can't let this happen to him. He was _happy_ when he was around Tohru. He doesn't have many spots of happiness in his life. Why would Akito try to take them all away from him?"

Hatori let out a big sigh and turned slightly in the stiff chair, eyes opening.

"Akito doesn't like losing his family members to anyone," he said. "This happened to me once before. I was foolish to think that it wouldn't happen again." Without saying another word, Hatori stood and walked off. Ayame and Shigure sat in silence for a moment.

"C'mon, Tohru…Hatori _needs_ you," Shigure muttered, closing his eyes in prayer.

**Tohru's POV**

_Tohru,_ a voice drifted through the haze. _Tohru, my child, why are you still here? You're alive, you shouldn't be in this state of being._

"Oh, mom..I can't move. I hurt so bad," I say, my eyes pooling. "Everything hurts. But worse than that, my heart hurts. And I know it is not for medical reasons."

_What is it, my love?_ Mom asks softly.

"My heart hurts for Hatori. I heard him, mom, just a little while ago. I heard all of the Sohmas. But in particular, I heard Hatori. He sounded so sad, and I couldn't tell him that I'm alright, that I'm alive, or that-," I stop, unsure if I am ready to admit it to anyone. I could hardly admit it to myself.

_Or that you love him._ She doesn't ask; she says it confidently. I look down.

"Or that I love him," I whisper.

_Come with me,_ mom says, holding out her hand. I take it timidly, afraid that she will disappear if I touch her. And then suddenly, we're walking.

"What…?"

_I want to show you something,_ mom says. We walk along the haze, pictures beginning to form. I can see Shigure and Ayame talking and watching the younger Sohmas as they sleep. But where was Hatori? As if she can read my mind, she nudges me along. _Come on, Tohru._

We start walking again. The hallway of the hospital is forming through the haze. We stand before a closed door. Mom pushes it open and enters; I follow. It is a chapel, and there, at the very front, is Hatori, head bowed in prayer. I walk even closer and sit by him. There are tear streaks marking his porcelain face.

"Hatori…," I whisper. I want to wipe his tears away, tell him everything will be just fine and that he doesn't have to worry. I look up at mom. "I don't care about the pain, mom," I say with determination. "I'm going back. I'm still alive, and its time I let everyone know."

**Regular POV**

Her heartbeat began to slow, to balance out. The beeps and buzzing of the machines started to calm, a steady beat replacing the lurches and jumps that marked her heart rate before. A groan escaped from Tohru's pale pink lips. All of the pain and memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Why had she decided to come back? And then she remember, summed it up in one small, six-letter word.

Hatori.

She had to see him, she had to get these tubes and IVs out. Looking around, she spotted the pull-cord for assistance. Shifting slowly, she reached over and pulled it. Within moments, a nurse entered.

"Miss Honda, you're awake!" she cried, smiling. "How wonderful! What was it that you needed, sweetheart?"

"I-," she tried to speak, but all that came out was a rasp. She wet her lips and tried again. "I want to see my family."

The first to enter was a jubilant Ayame, closely followed by Shigure and Kisa. The rest of the family ambled in quickly, and shut the door behind them. Cheerful chatter filled the room and Tohru looked around, smiling as she looked on her family. But Hatori was missing. Was he still in the chapel? And then the door cracked open lightly, a tall man entering slowly.

"Tohru," he breathed, eyes bright with tears as he moved to the side of her bed. He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Hatori," she whispered. She reached up and placed her hand on his face. She could feel the unshaven stubble under her delicate skin. They looked at each other for a moment and then she pulled him towards her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she gently kissed him.

"Tohru," he repeated quietly, a small smile pulling at his lips.

The Sohma family backed out quickly, leaving the two alone with each other. Neither of them noticed, so wrapped up in each other they were.

"Hatori," she said, "I…have something I need to tell you. I lo-…I..uhm…"

"I love you as well," he murmured, taking hold of her hand. Everything would work in the end.

The zodiac had finally learned the meaning of love.

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: ****Soooo? What did you think? Short, sweet, and to the point. ANNNND this story comes to a close! I may write a new one. I haven't yet decided. I hope you all liked this, though. Thanks for sticking with me through the end, everyone!**


End file.
